Lo que tus Ojos No Ven
by BloomyLee
Summary: Para Eren la música lo era todo, pero su sueño se le fue arrebatado tras haber sido secuestrado. Al haber logrado escapar, por mera casualidad se encuentra con Rivaille, un conocido detective que trabajaba en el área de narcotráfico. Las cosas se complican cuando Eren nuevamente se encuentra con su raptor, quien es amigo de Rivaille. AU/Reencarnación/RIREN/Levi X Eren.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Que tal a todos? Aquí Carol reportándose.**_

_**Este fic va dedicado a mi querida **__** Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille (y por supuesto que a ustedes también) una personita muy adorable y especial que me cautivó el kokoro porque ella también me escribe una historia para mí (Se llama "Al fin nos encontramos")**_

_****__**Y bueno, esta historia corresponde a un AU/Reencarnación a pedido de ella. Juguera Carol funcionó con el concepto "Drama, romance, que llegue a los feelings, final feliz" y tadá! Esto me salió. Será corto, de más o menos cinco a ocho capítulos.**_

_****__**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo.**_

_****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

**Lo que tus Ojos No Ven.**

"_No puedo ver__  
__No puedo pensar__  
__Necesito seguir buscando_

_Escucho voces hablando a mis espaldas__  
__Tus fantasmas arden dentro de mí__  
__Tienes que darme una señal"_

La llave… la llave que tenía en su mano. Por fin… después de tanto tiempo, finalmente la tenía. Una llave maestra. Su mano temblaba de tan solo sentir el frío metal entre sus dedos, deslizando su pulgar por los bordes de manera temerosa. Ya era hora. Sólo faltaba un poco más y podría abrir la puerta que lo separaba del mundo, de su vida, de su libertad…

Tenía que salir de ahí a como dé lugar, no había tiempo que perder.

Por su desesperación, rodó por la cama hasta caer directo al suelo. Se golpeó la cadera tras recibir el fuerte impacto, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Su cabeza se centraba sólo en un objetivo: la salida. Intentó levantarse rápidamente poniéndose de rodillas y tocando los objetos que se hallaban a su alrededor. El suelo al parecer estaba cubierto por una alfombra de caucho que era aparentemente aterciopelada, bastante fina para su tacto. Deslizó sus manos tocando el tapiz y comenzó a gatear de forma descontrolada. Su corazón latía a mil por cada segundo que pasaba, respiraba intensamente invadido por el nerviosismo y sudaba a mares mientras se arrastraba a duras penas por la ansiedad.

Tocaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso en esa habitación. La inmensa alfombra, los veladores, un closet gigante y algunas prendas de vestir. Más tarde pudo apreciar que la alfombra de fibra llegaba a su fin, percibiendo el gélido suelo cubierto de baldosas.

Quizás ya estaba cerca.

Continuó avanzando sin control intentando no chocar con nada mientras sus extremidades nadaban por el suelo, hasta que se arrimó a una muralla. Su corazón se aceleró aún más tras sentirla. Sus trémulas manos se aferraron al bloque de cemento y comenzó a escurrirlas alrededor de éste.

_¿Dónde está, maldición? _Se preguntaba el muchacho sumergido en la incertidumbre.

La puerta.

No la podía encontrar. Estaba completamente seguro de que estaba por ahí cerca. Repasó con sus dedos la pared intentando hallarla de su escondite. Se sujetó del muro y se puso de pie para darle más facilidad a su búsqueda exasperada. Dio media vuelta a la habitación mientras intentaba deducir dónde podría estar la puerta. No tendría que estar muy lejos.

Hasta que algo tocó.

¿Era una manilla? Sí lo era.

¡La había encontrado!

Toqueteó como pudo el objeto de hierro tratando de encontrar su entrecejo. Ahí estaba, metió sus dedos para corroborar. Sí, era ese.

Sacó la llave de sus bolsillos y rápidamente la introdujo en la cerradura con mucha dificultad. No era fácil para él. Una vuelta, otra vuelta y más vueltas hasta que…

¿Qué rayos pasaba? No la podía abrir. La llave quedó estancada.

No podía ser…

Su cuerpo se paralizó unos momentos y un feroz escalofrío transitó su espalda erizándole la piel.

No, tenía que calmarse, tal vez podría hallar otra forma. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y tragó con mucho esfuerzo, respirando aire frío. Estaba enormemente abatido por la evidente presión que tenía que pasar frente a esta situación.

Tomó la llave una vez más y forcejeó en un acto desesperado. Empujó la puerta con fuerza hasta que la barra de metal cedió para dar un giro.

Lo hizo, la puerta se abrió.

No lo podía creer. Se tiró al suelo y continuó su travesía para escapar de allí. Sus dígitos restregaban lo que aparentemente era otra alfombra mucho más áspera que la anterior. Comenzó a gatear sin dudar un segundo más, palpando con sus manos dos paredes que se encontraban a ambos costados. Tal vez era un pasillo.

Si era un pasillo, significaba que la puerta de salida estaba cerca. De todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí no alcanzó a conocer la casa con exactitud, por lo que le costaba demasiado orientarse en ese lugar.

Chocó con algo, un largo y fino trozo de madera que sostenía un mueble. ¿La pata de una mesa? Aparentemente el inmueble se balanceó haciendo que un objeto que estaba sobre éste cayera, partiéndose en mil pedazos. Se espantó tras oír el estrepitoso sonido del impacto y se alejó de ahí rápidamente. Esperó un rato hasta que sus nervios se calmaran y se acercó a aquello que se quebró.

Pasó sus manos sobre las quebrajas, recibiendo una cortada punzante en uno de sus dedos. Eran unos filosos trozos de porcelana que estaban esparramados en el suelo. Probablemente de algún jarrón o alguna lámpara grande.

Se lamió los dedos tras sentir un líquido que se derramaba por su piel debido a la herida recién formada. Estaba tremendamente exaltado, no tenía tiempo para ello. Si no se apresuraba, probablemente _esa persona_ lo atraparía. Temió pensar lo peor. No mucho rato pasaría hasta que _ese_ hombre se diera cuenta que la llave no la tenía en su poder. Continuó con su trayectoria retocando los inmuebles y las paredes. Ya estaba cerca, podía oír el sonido de la corriente del viento escabullirse por el hueco de la puerta irguiendo su piel. Sólo un poco más.

Se deslizó por el suelo con brazos y piernas, para después abalanzarse sobre la manilla. Buscó nuevamente la cerradura y encajó la llave en el picaporte, ya casi lo lograba.

Todo iba bien, tal parecía ser que estaba pronto a poder recuperar su libertad.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido como lo planeó.

¿Qué era eso? ¿El sonido del motor de un auto? Sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

_No..._

Aquel ruido retumbó en sus oídos. Reconocía ese sonido... ¡Era _él_!

¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si sólo hacia un rato atrás que se había ido!

Se exasperó quedando totalmente atónito y su respiración se agitó aún más.

Sentía el material de los neumáticos arrasar contra el suelo, mientras un chirrido estridente era emitido al momento de oír cómo este frenaba y la máquina se detenía.

Estaba en la cochera, aún tenía tiempo de salir por la puerta principal.

Maldita sea, la manilla nuevamente estaba estancada, no podía girar la llave. Forcejeó frenéticamente la perilla y aun así no se abría. Estaba al borde del pánico, su corazón palpitaba como si se le fuese a salir en cualquier momento.

_¡Ábrete, ábrete, ábrete!_

El uso de la llave pasó a segundo plano para él, ahora sólo jalaba la manilla con fuerza esperando que esta cediera, entrando en el horror absoluto. Sus manos sudaban tanto que se resbalaban por el frío metal, tremendamente consternado.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños, y de sus ojos caían lágrimas amargas.

—Por favor, sáquenme de aquí...—Sollozaba en sus lamentos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? ¿Tan desgraciado era su destino? ¿Jamás podría ser feliz? ¿Nunca podría cumplir sus sueños? ¿Jamás en la vida podría ver a _ese ser que deambulaba en sus pensamientos_? ¿Todos los días de su vida seguiría soñando con su libertad? ¿Siempre seguiría estando allí recibiendo el peor de los escarmientos?

_Jamás..._

Rechinó sus dientes y sus ojos lagrimearon.

_No me quedaré aquí..._

Se levantó del suelo, aun con el miedo invasor.

_¡Voy a salir de aquí!_

Continuó con su intento desesperado de girar el picaporte. Ya no le importaba nada, abriría esa maldita puerta aunque se hiciera trizas sus manos. Apretujó la manilla con ímpetu empujándola hacia el centro, mientras que con la llave trataba de rodarla a través del orificio. Sus manos estaban blancas de tanto forzar y una que otra herida leve se hizo con la llave.

No se quedaría ahí, él lograría salir.

Hasta que finalmente, con todas sus fuerzas, volteó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Aire. El dulce aroma del aire _libre_.

No lo dudó dos veces y salió de inmediato de ese lugar, chocando con quizás que cosas. Quizás una rejilla y gnomos de cerámica, rasgándose sus ropajes.

Llegó a tropezarse sobre unas plantaciones y a la distancia, oía el sonido de la puerta del auto al cerrarse, junto a numerosas pisadas que él era capaz de reconocer a kilómetros. No mucho tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de que el muchacho había escapado.

No había tiempo que perder. Se arriesgó aún sabiendo que no podía ver nada pese a su discapacidad.

Corrió, corrió y corrió con la incertidumbre en una mano de no saber hacia qué dirección se dirigía.

Para él hacer ese acto imprudente era como si saltara de una montaña sin paracaídas. Era arriesgado y peligroso, pero debía hacerlo, aun si se encontraba en esas condiciones.

No sabía cómo describir ese sentimiento que recorría cada ínfimo pedazo de su ser. Se encontraba desorientado. Estaba increíblemente cansado y su cuerpo le dolía a más no poder de tanto correr. Sus temblorosas manos se aferraban a las frías paredes de concreto que él suponía estaban hechas de ladrillos, y sus pies heridos e hinchados se arrastraban por la acera con mucho esfuerzo, dando una clara evidencia de las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba. Sus ropajes ya no podían considerarse como tal, más parecía que traía puesto unos harapos sucios que no habían sido cambiados en mucho tiempo. Y sus zapatos… que efectivamente ya no existían. Sus pies descalzos transitaban un lugar donde no sabía en qué parte se localizaba, ya que jamás había _sentido_ esas cacofonías antes. Además de haberse pinchado con uno que otro elemento clavándose en sus pies y sintiendo el calor ardiente sobre el áspero suelo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había podido escuchar el sonido de las afueras de un sector urbano. Para él le era confuso, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pisó las calles de una ciudad que esos sonidos constantes y característicos lo carcomían por dentro.

La resonancia de los autos al pasar retumbaba claramente en sus oídos de forma brusca, dejando huella uno tras otro haciendo eco a la lejanía. Oía las múltiples pisadas de las personas al caminar. Algunas aceleradas, otras potentes, y otras a paso lento. A la vez, percibía murmullos y cuchicheos constantes de todo tipo. Risas, carcajadas, llantos, griteríos, conversaciones e incuso unos tan insignificantes como lo eran unos simples estornudos. Se tapaba los oídos mientras afianzaba su cabellera con sus manos para no seguir escuchando. Eran demasiadas ondas sonoras apretujadas en un mismo lugar, y eso le ocasionaba mareos.

Su corazón aún palpitaba de toda esa adrenalina que su cuerpo tuvo que procesar horas antes durante ese aterrador _escape_, pues para él no había sido nada fácil. Estaba increíblemente asustado todavía. Un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas dejando vislumbrar sus ojos verdes que resaltaban a la luz del sol. Su mente era un revoltijo de emociones entrelazadas. No podía saber con certeza qué sentimiento predominaba al otro, pero podía deducir que existía uno que recalcaba más que los anteriores.

El sentimiento de la _libertad. _

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que sintió los rayos del sol rozar su piel?

¿O sentir la brisa otoñal sacudir sus hebras castañas?

¿O también el aire fresco que emanaba el lugar adentrándose por las fosas de su nariz?

Se impulsaba todo lo que podía con sus rodillas a rastras por el suelo sin rumbo fijo, raspándoselas con el gélido cemento. Su cuerpo se movía de manera autómata en un conjunto de heridas y quemaduras de todo tipo. Desde marcas de colillas de cigarrillo hasta cortadas punzantes alrededor de sus brazos y otras lesiones en todo su cuerpo. Los nervios y la ansiedad habían sido los encargados de suprimir todo rastro de dolor físico.

Pero pese a su condición, seguía en pie. Su increíble determinación le había permitido continuar con su trayectoria de escape hasta en el momento más crucial. Debía agradecer esa capacidad suya que tenía, no cualquiera podía hacerlo.

De pronto, sus manos llegaron al límite de la gran muralla que tocaba, percibiendo un espacio vacío que le hizo caer recto al pavimento, golpeándose fuertemente en su mentón.

Se quejó por lo bajo y escucho detenidamente el hueco entre ambas paredes, sintiendo un escalofriante sonido recóndito que aparentemente era de un espacio cerrado.

_Quizás sea algún callejón._ Pensó el muchacho.

Suspiró.

Estaba más que cansado y afligido, ya había caminado durante horas, o quizás el día entero. Nadie durante todo ese tiempo se había atrevido siquiera a tenderle una mano. Hacía mucho frío, por lo que suponía no mucha gente andaría rondando los lugares. En un último esfuerzo, se levantó sintiendo el dolor agudo de todas las lesiones en sus brazos y piernas, y se arrastró por el suelo hasta quedar sin aliento, para apoyar su espalda contra la pared y dejar que su cuerpo reposara.

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, dejando resbalar las inexplicables gotas de lágrimas que seguían cayendo de las orillas de sus orbes color esmeralda. Para él le era difícil de comprender, pero le había pasado muchas veces durante el día. A pesar de no tener ganas de llorar, los sollozos salían de manera involuntaria. Quizás porque aún no asimilaba del todo la situación en la que se encontraba, puesto que para él era difícil de creer. Probablemente era de manera inconsciente que su cuerpo reaccionara ante esos estímulos emocionales que aún se encontraban ocultos.

Flexionó sus rodillas quedando sentado en posición fetal y abrazándose con fuerza a sus piernas. Su cuerpo tiritaba de manera alarmante, pero lo hacía en menor cantidad que cuando comenzó todo.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando olvidar unos tormentosos recuerdos que le venían a la mente en cantidades industriales. Memorias indescriptibles, cargadas en sufrimiento, dolor, agonía, llantos, y un martirio agudo que no parecía tener fin. Su vida se había vuelto un infierno, tras pasar esos últimos meses como un animal en cautiverio, apartado del mundo y encerrado dentro de unas cuatro paredes que le impedían escapatoria.

_Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí..._

Todos sus sueños hubo sido frustrados tras dejarse llevar por su increíble ingenuidad. Toda su dignidad, todo rastro de inocencia había sido robada de su cuerpo, y se esfumó como agua entre los dedos.

Sus deseos, sus aspiraciones, sus metas... le fueron arrebatados de las manos por culpa del terrible error que cometió. Ya no había marcha atrás...

Esas _sensaciones_ eran nítidas y claras, imposibles de olvidar. Eran tan matizadas que creía haberlas estado viviendo en ese preciso instante, provocándole un certero escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Cada vivencia acontecida sería imborrable durante el resto de su vida.

Sentía unas manos grandes que repasaban su tez morena en todos los lugares de su cuerpo; el calor de una inmensa figura yacer sobre él acoplada firmemente entre sus piernas; una voz áspera y grave susurrar palabras en su oído; el chirrido estruendoso de las cadenas removerse por cada remezón que recibía… una tortura horrorosa.

Removió su cabeza tratando de borrar esas vivencias de su mente. Ya no quería seguir pensando más. Recordar eso producía que los nervios se le pusieran de punta y el miedo nuevamente invadiera su cabeza, impidiéndole continuar.

Se preguntaba cómo es que durante todo ese tiempo había podido sobrevivir. Desde aquel fatídico día, en el momento cuando cometió el peor _error_ de su existencia tras dejarse llevar por sus emociones, cuando su vida dio un vuelco inesperado…

Esa decisión equivoca que lo atrajo a esta situación actual.

¿Qué era aquello que lo mantuvo atado a este mundo en reiteradas ocasiones?

¿En qué pensaba cuando un sentimiento desesperante por un miedo a lo desconocido lo llevaba prácticamente al borde de la locura?

¿A qué se aferraba cuando no soportaba más el dolor y al agonía dentro de esas cuatro paredes?

Una silueta aparecía.

No sabía descifrarla con precisión… de hecho ni siquiera la había visto en su vida. Claramente, porque hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había dejado de ver algo con sus ojos. Aun así, se le hacía extraño. En esos lapsus de pensamientos, misteriosamente, veía todo con claridad, como un _recuerdo _o una _imagen_ nítida instalada en su memoria. Colores, luz, sombras, degrades… y un matiz grisáceo que preponderaba en su retina, de unos ojos rasgados... finos, hermosos…

¿Qué era? O mejor dicho ¿Quién era?

Muchas veces imaginó diversas situaciones diferentes, la que más recordaba era aquella de ese sujeto que se hallaba recostado en el suelo, repleto de algo que suponía era un líquido. Le llamaba la atención divisar un charco alrededor de él… rastros de... ¿sangre?

Y su voz, tan clara y precisa. Suave pero potente a la vez.

"_Jamás sabremos lo que pasará. Por más que intentemos algo, por más que tengamos las mejores intenciones, por más que tratemos de resolverlo con el menor daño posible… nunca… nunca podremos conocer el resultado hasta vivir ese momento. Pero hasta ese entonces… tú debes seguir en pie… debes vivir… tú eliges lo que quieres hacer, tú mantienes el control de tus decisiones… hasta el final_"

No entendía por qué ese recuerdo emergía en el instante cuando su cuerpo nuevamente estaba siendo tomado. Su mente volaba hacia ese destello memorial, provocándole un sentimiento de nostalgia y una clavada en el pecho que se enterraba con profundidad. Desconocía si su sufrimiento surgía tras sentir esas caricias en su piel o por pensar en aquel fragmento de memoria inexplicable que se emplazaba en su mente. No lo sabía, pero gracias a ello, en más de alguna ocasión logró salirse de la realidad para que su cuerpo inerte soportase las arremetidas.

Salió de sus pensamientos en un haz de segundo. La noción del tiempo era nula para sus sentidos, no tenía idea de la hora que era. Pero al sentir el frío contacto del aire adentrarse cada vez más entre sus ropas, probablemente ya estaba anocheciendo.

En fin, daba igual qué hora fuese, no tenía a dónde ir. Estaba completamente perdido en una ciudad que apenas conocía. En muchas ocasiones había querido creer que todo esto se trataba de una horrorosa pesadilla, nada más que eso. Pero mientras más días pasaba en ese incómodo y terrorífico lugar, más se convencía de que todo eso era real, y que no existía absolutamente ningún mal sueño del cual despertar. Su familia… tenía que encontrarla. Pero ya estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para seguir su trayectoria.

De pronto, sintió una serie de pasos acercarse a él. Calculó con rapidez el número de personas posibles que caminaban, eran aproximadamente cuatro individuos.

—Oye—Le habló una voz ronca de un hombre de pésima articulación verbal que aparentemente bordeaba los treinta años. El chico se exasperó por esa discrepante apelación y sus hombros se alzaron. Jamás había oído esa voz antes, y a juzgar por su entonación rígida, dedujo que no parecía ser nada amigable—¿Tú eres el niño de las drogas?

¿Qué?

Fue la primera pregunta que invadió los pensamientos del muchacho. Su cuerpo se tensó en modo de alerta. Esa voz le causaba un cierto rechazo. Claro, en ese preciso instante desconfiaba de las personas más que nunca, por lo que no podía evitar estar a la defensiva. Intentó calmar sus nervios para no mostrar algún signo de debilidad. En lugar de eso, el muchacho arqueó una de sus cejas incrédulo ¿Quién era esa persona y qué es lo que le había dicho? No entendió nada a lo que se refería, así que simplemente se atrevió a indagar…

—¿Qué dices?—Fue lo único que logró pronunciar sin que su voz tambaleara.

—¿Estás seguro de que es él?—Preguntó otra voz un poco más suave a unos pasos del primer hombre en hablar.

—De seguro nos engañaron—Profirió otro más. Esta voz era mucho más grave que las anteriores, se le hacía la idea de que le pertenecía a un hombre mayor—El tipo nos dijo que un chico estaría aquí esperándonos para pasarnos la hierba.

—¡Fantástico!—Exclamó el segundo en hablar—Tal parece ser que nos equivocamos de individuo.

No conocía ninguna de esas voces, y eso lo dejaba más intranquilo que nunca. Se le hacía la idea de que esas personas probablemente no tenían buenas intenciones por sus tonos de voces severos que lo sofocaban, escupiendo sus palabras en suma hostilidad. No se equivocaba del todo tras percibir los pasos de esas presencias acercarse aún más a él. Apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de relajarse mientras controlaba su respiración.

Sintió cuando una mano lo tironeó de su camiseta a tal punto de casi rasgársela de una estocada alzando su cuerpo con brusquedad.

—Te hice una pregunta, pedazo de mierda—Rugió con repudio el hombre de voz ronca—¿Eres o no eres el sujeto de la droga?

El chico no sabía qué responder. Estaba atónito y casi sin aliento. Él no era un muchacho cobarde, mucho menos introvertido. Él era todo lo contrario: un chico decidido, orgulloso, de carácter fuerte pero con una pizca de impulsividad que le hacía perder los estribos. Una característica primordial de él, es que solía enfrentarse ante sus adversarios con valentía, siguiendo sus ideales costara lo que le costara.

La serie de cosas que había tenido que pasar durante su vida, le habían permitido _ver _el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Recordó las palabras de su madre en ese punto crítico.

"_Jamás te sientas desvalido por tu condición. El hecho de que no puedas ver, no significa que algo te falta, porque lo tienes todo, más allá de lo que nuestros propios ojos pueden ver. Y jamás permitas que te repriman, eres capaz de hacer más en este mundo que cualquiera con sus cinco sentidos intactos_"

Esas dulces palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente para siempre, le daban fuerzas para seguir día a día, hasta ahora. Sin embargo, toda opinión respecto a eso en ese instante había cambiado en su mayoría por su desgaste tanto físico como emocional que había surgido tras haber estado esos últimos meses en el encierro absoluto. Además del escape aterrador que hace unas horas había logrado perpetuar, lo había vuelto un poco más sensible a las cosas. Aun así, intentaba mantener su compostura mientras el extraño le zamarreaba. No permitiría que lo poco y nada que le quedaba de dignidad saliera rodando por el piso.

—¡Respóndeme, carajo!—La espalda del joven castaño fue azotada brutalmente contra la pared, impidiéndole respirar por unos segundos.

—Tal parece ser que este chico no quiere entender—Refunfuñó un hombre a sus costados—¿Qué tal si le ayudamos a hacerlo? —Río por lo bajo el atemorizante hombre.

Las personas restantes asintieron de arriba hacia abajo por la propuesta y rodearon al muchacho en risas burlonas y macabras. El chico se exasperó internamente ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer con él? ¿Por qué no peleaba? ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En lugar de aquello, el miedo avasallaba en sus sentidos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos estaba siendo tan patético? ¿Tan mal había quedado tras haber estado enclaustrado en ese abismo infernal? Cuando justo creyó que lograría zafarse de ese sufrimiento, ahora resulta que nuevamente lo torturarían.

Pero no, no podía dejar que eso pasase de nuevo. A pesar del increíble miedo que dominaba su mente, no permitiría dejarse vencer. Pelearía aunque le costase la vida, se enfrentaría a ellos aunque no tuviera fuerzas para nada. Lo último que haría sería rendirse.

"_Sigue en pie"_

Recordó nuevamente esas suaves palabras susurradas por esa imperante voz.

"_Vive"_

Viviría… viviría hasta que su cuerpo desistiera. Viviría aunque eso fuese lo último que hiciera.

Buscó la cara del hombre que le agarraba y alzó su puño con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta deformarle la cara en su mejilla izquierda. El sujeto cayó recto al suelo en un quejido de dolor.

El muchacho se levantó del pavimento apenas soportando sus propias piernas, sus rodillas se sacudían y se puso en posición de defensa, esperando el próximo ataque. Se estaba arriesgando con todo, puesto que no era capaz de saber dónde estaban esos hombres.

El grupo de individuos no lo dudó más y se arrojaron sobre el chiquillo, golpeándolo sin compasión. El joven intentaba defenderse, pero eran demasiados para él. A pesar de todo, seguía luchando sobrepasando sus límites. Para él era prácticamente como pelear con sombras en un lugar oscuro. Agudizaba su oído para evadir los golpes, pero su cuerpo estaba tan debilitado que sus movimientos eran extremadamente lentos.

Recibió patadas en el rostro, en la mandíbula, en sus costillas, en la espalda, en el estómago hasta incluso en su entrepierna. Sus heridas anteriores se reabrieron, y unas nuevas se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo. Escupió sangre de su boca, y un dolor agudo se incrustaba en cada rincón de sus heridas. Aun así, en ningún momento soltó quejido alguno y no tenía planeado hacerlo tampoco. Soportaría todo hasta el final, aunque le destrozasen el cuerpo a golpes.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado y poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia…

¿Sería su fin?

El eco de un disparo en el cielo se oyó a sólo unos pasos de ellos.

Los hombres se exaltaron por ese sonido ensordecedor. Miraron a sus espaldas y divisaron a una joven mujer de cabellos cobrizos tomados en una coleta, anteojos cuadrados y nariz curva que se encontraba aparentemente mostrando una placa policial mientras los apuntaba con un arma de fuego. Los sujetos miraron a la chica completamente atónitos.

Era una mujer policía encubierta.

Su rostro los observaba con unos ojos perfectamente abiertos con sus facciones desfiguradas y una sonrisa tétrica.

—Hola, caballeros…—Saludó ella ampliando su sonrisa de manera bestial—¿Qué tal si comenzamos bien y colocan sus manos arriba? ¿O bien no valoran su vida? —Se escuchó el chirrido metálico del arma hacer clic, sentándola directamente hacia el grupo de hombres.

Y como si las palabras de aquella mujer fuesen ley, los sujetos hicieron caso inmediato a la orden impuesta por ella y alzaron sus brazos situándolos en la nuca y poniéndose de rodillas.

—Eres demasiado sutil con ellos, Hanji—Espetó una voz al lado de la aludida. Un hombre de unos centímetros más bajo que ella, de cabello azabache y piel pálida. Sus ojos pequeños y rasgados vislumbraban por un color grisáceo potente. Vestía un traje casual como ella, con un abrigo oscuro al igual que sus pantalones—¿Y a ese mocoso, qué le pasa? ¡Oye, levántate niño de las drogas!

El susodicho reaccionó por esas frías palabras hostiles del sujeto. Su corazón se aceleró, un calor interno invadió sus entrañas, todo su cuerpo se tensó y su piel se erizó al escuchar el tono imperante de esa voz… ese timbre… ese sonido particular semejante al de sus _recuerdos_…

Sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por completo, más unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

_"Eren... siempre estaré_ contigo"

Sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué se le hacía un doloroso nudo en la garganta tras haber recordado esa frase? Una sensación de nostalgia recorría todo su ser...

_Esa voz..._

Similar a la nota de una melodía.

Fina y suave, pero preponderante.

Se adentraba en sus memorias unos extraños acontecimientos jamás vividos para él. Además, esa voz la había escuchado antes, durante sus lapsus de pensamientos _soñando con la melodía de sus aspiraciones,_ cuando se separaba de la realidad producto del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

_"Rivaille... no me dejes"_

¿Rivaille? Ese nombre... lo había escuchado antes.

_"No quiero que te vayas"_

¿Quién? ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera?

_"Quédate conmigo..."_

¿Quedarse? ¿En donde?

_"Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo..."_

Abrió sus ojos en perfectas redondeles, y entonces, en un lapsus de segundo, un sin fin de imágenes divagaron en su mente. Una tras otra... y una sensación nostálgica recorrió su ser como una descarga eléctrica en el instante cuando recordó todo.

—¡Hey! ¿Acaso no me has entendido? ¡Respóndeme!—Ordenó el hombre nuevamente frunciendo el ceño y alzando su voz.

El castaño no era capaz siquiera de responder. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y cansado, las palabras que intentaba pronunciar se atoraban en su garganta, y apenas un sonido audible podía soltar por sus sonrosados labios. Le dolía todo hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Estaba demasiado débil, al borde de la inconsciencia…

No sabía si era una alucinación o si esa voz que oía realmente le había dicho algo, sus oídos apenas podían recibir alguna clase de mensaje aparente, mucho menos su cerebro que difícilmente lo procesaba. Sin embargo, aquella boca que emitía esos sonidos fueron suficientes para adormecerlo lentamente como una canción de cuna.

Por alguna extraña razón, le transmitía una sensación de paz.

_Por primera vez en mucho_ _tiempo..._

Y prontamente, cayó sumido en un largo sueño.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún review? _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Por cierto, supongo se dieron cuenta de la discapacidad de Eren, ¿no? Ya saben, sus ojitos... Bueno, él SI puede abrirlos (de hecho lo dí a entender en algún punto de la historia) es sólo que no puede ver. Más adelante daré la explicación a muchas cosas. Por favor, esperen pacientes._**

**_PD: Para los que leen "Sucio Contrato", les doy el aviso de que he estado reorganizando la historia para un mejor entendimiento (Es muy compleja) Por lo que probablemente este fin de semana pueda avanzar el capítulo que sigue. Y a la semana siguiente recién actualice, por favor, sean pacientes._**

**_PPD: ¡Kaon-chan! ¡No me odies! Recuerda que tu historia es hiper-mega especial y cool, y es sólo para ti. Ya verás que te daré un super lemon hard entre Levi y Eren que tanto te gusta. Me esmero para que me salga bien. Lo mejor para el final :'3 Te quiero._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Qué tal a todos? Aquí Carol reportándose.**_

_**Primero que todo, quería darles el aviso que el capítulo anterior fue recientemente editado con escenas inéditas nunca antes vistas! La verdad es que tuve que ajustar ciertas partes, lamento mucho si eso es un problema para ustedes. Pero prometo no volverá a pasar.**_

_**Por otro lado, este capítulo me quedó algo extenso porque sentí que tenía que ponerle todos los feelings a esta historia, por lo que espero que mientras lean sientan lo mismo que yo al momento de escribirlo. Para que disfruten un poco más de la lectura, les recomiendo escuchen la Sinfonía nº 9 de Beethoven.**_

_**Dando un aviso de utilidad pública, últimamente he estado ocupada con mis pruebas y exámenes finales, por lo que me tardaré en actualizar. No obstante, intentaré lo más que pueda en escribir durante mis ratos libres, de todas maneras, prontamente estaré de vacaciones, yey.**_

_**En fin, este fic va dedicado a Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille por ser tan adorable. La tengo en mi kokoro y me acordé de ella por cada palabra que puse para ponerle el drama que ella específicamente me pidió (Sí, por todo lo que sufre Eren culpenle a ella). Y por supuesto que para todos ustedes también, mis queridos y amados lectores ^^**_

_**Además, quería darle las gracias a Panquequito por ayudarme a no meter las patas en este capítulo ¡Oh, grandísima Panqueque, muchísimas gracias lindura! Échenle la culpa a ella también por cada cosa que sufran, muajajaja (Ahora corro como el diablo).**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Anhelándote en mi vida y en mis sueños_

_Esperaba que algún día estuvieras aquí y guiaras mi camino…_

Sucedía a menudo, tal vez no todos los días, pero se le hacía recurrente aquellos acontecimientos que lo dejaban inmerso en un vacío que le hacía desligarse de su situación actual. Su cuerpo se apagaba como si hubiese sido desconectado del mundo de forma automática, mientras que su mente divagaba una sucesión de recuerdos con el objetivo de zafarse de la realidad en la cual lastimosamente se encontraba. Cuando llegaba el momento en que pensaba en esas imágenes, en aquel instante cuando _esa persona_ se adentraba en la habitación…

La incertidumbre era aquello que constantemente perforaba sus pensamientos, sumergido en el terror absoluto sobre un futuro incierto y desamparado. La soledad y el silencio lúgubre le hacían compañía la mayor parte del tiempo, temiendo en sobremanera que en algún punto de su existencia tal vez no volvería a despertar…

Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había dejado siquiera de luchar por su integridad, y se había rendido ante los pies de su determinación por un desgaste emocional severo. El tiempo a veces cansa. Por cada día que pasaba, se hacía aun peor. Su cuerpo no pudo resistir tal animalada.

Esa persona cada vez más lo amedrentaba.

Es por ello que había comenzado a hacer el intento de evadir su entorno físico, reemplazando su miedo por pensamientos efímeros que para él duraban una eternidad. Aferrándose lo más que podía a la verdadera razón de sus ganas de vivir…

Sus sueños.

Aquellos sueños construidos en sonidos sublimes y dóciles que resonaban en su mente, comenzando a fluir al ritmo de su corazón.

Y, para añadirle más tranquilidad a sus memorias, una serie de retoques que él mismo imaginaba eran ilustrados y se desarrollaban a pinceladas como una obra de arte en esa pequeña habitación, que poco a poco se transformaba en un enorme teatro dentro de su cabeza, y cuyo lugar era el único en el que tenía la libertad de poder olvidarse de su presente y disfrutar de uno de los cincos sentidos que él ya no tenía: ver con sus ojos. Su recuerdo favorito era aquel cuando pensaba en una orquesta sinfónica.

Y las notas comenzaban a surgir…

Alzando sus brazos hacia arriba, una larga nota musical como el viento se oía por los aires. Las ondas de sonido traspasaban sus tímpanos como suaves pétalos de rosa acariciando su piel. La acústica hacía resonancia a la lejanía y rebotaba por las paredes del lugar, escurriéndose por los ventanales en una melodía dócil como una canción de cuna. Cada nota se deslizaba por el pentagrama como escalón hacia el cielo y comenzaban una nueva secuencia con otra llave de sol, convirtiéndose en un tono versátil y cargado de energía. La música era su vida, su pasión, su vicio. Una extensión más de su cuerpo.

Desde muy pequeño, antes de que perdiera la visión en su totalidad, sintió que ya era parte de ella al vislumbrar las altas luces que iluminaban la orquesta completa. Observaba a plenitud cómo el conjunto de instrumentos que se sostenían, emitían una serie de sonidos con precisión.

Sintió una cercanía con aquellos objetos desde el primer momento en que los escuchó. Algunos eran potentes y enérgicos, como si expresasen la furia. Otros eran sumisos y delicados, demostrando el encanto armonioso del cantar de unos pájaros. Y otros que se contraponían entre lo suave y lo fuerte. Acelerando y desacelerando aquella pieza celestial.

Cada sonido de cuerda, era contrastado por otro tosco, grave e intenso como lo eran los trombones. Y fulminaban en un sonido oscuro y prepotente. Acoplándose a la perfección con aquellas notas agudas y duraderas de los violines, un complemento melódico. Único y sin igual.

De pie, ubicado en el centro del alto pedestal, la punta de la batuta se inclinaba levemente mientras se sacudía en movimientos circulares, marcando las pulsaciones del compás. Los tempos se destacaban por cada remezón del trozo de madera que sostenía. Los arcos de los violines, las violas, los cellos y los contrabajos resbalaban por las cuerdas como las aguas de un río, al mismo tiempo que subían y bajaban con maestría. Lentos y pausados… casi llegando a silenciar el lugar. Otros con suma velocidad, los maderos se desplazaban arrasando ferozmente por los hilos y la música se encendía.

Sus hebras castañas se removían al momento de balancear sus brazos por los aires, mientras unos de sus finos dedos sostenían la varilla zarandeándola en espirales, de un lado hacia el otro. Sentía su corazón ser uno con la música, palpitando cada vez más conforme la melodía se hacía más intensa.

Aquellas piezas de sinfonías, permitían que su alma se resguardara del dolor, para que olvidase por unos instantes el martirio que él estaba obligado a presenciar.

Tan agradecido estaba de poder disfrutar a cabalidad aquella agradable melodía que su mente creaba, que en algún punto de sus ensueños, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella sinfonía fuese su realidad; para que así, aquel dolor que estaba forzado a sentir en múltiples estocadas fuese sustituido por esas miles y miles de notas en tonos, tempos, resonancias, y timbres distintos, llenándolo de vida, y pudiendo jugar con aquellas piezas como si fuesen las de un rompecabezas. Componiéndolas, variándolas, modificándolas, removiéndolas, cambiándolas y reemplazándolas a su antojo.

Posteriormente, extendió sus brazos con mayor amplitud al momento de que la canción finalizó así sin más, con un toque corto y exacto, potente y fugaz.

Se volteó para hacer reverencia frente al público. Se inclinó hacia adelante y sus cabellos caían en cascada por la gravedad, sin poder oír absolutamente ningún sonido de los aplausos. Volvió a erguirse, no había rastro de gente en lo que respectaba de audiencia. Todo estaba completamente vacío.

Sin embargo, de entre los desocupados asientos, pudo divisar una figura humana situada no muy lejos de él. Apenas podía observar con detalle aquella silueta, cuyo aspecto era difícilmente reconocible producto de la escasa luminosidad del lugar.

_Otra vez está ahí…_

No era capaz de verlo bien, pero para él era suficiente como para poder saber que _él_ nuevamente apareció. Tenía una característica que no pasaba desapercibida…

Ese ser, constantemente se presentaba en sus sueños, siempre de la misma manera, lo miraba desde abajo, como si el muchacho fuese muy alto y grande para él. Su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente cuando veía surgir esa silueta de las sombras.

Se posaba entre la oscuridad, pero misteriosamente, le traía tranquilidad y paz observarlo, aparentemente con un traje bastante extraño. Una capa larga y verde con unas alas entrelazadas tejidas en su espalda, se revolvía al igual que sus cabellos cortos y oscuros. Sostenía unos sables largos y finos con ambas manos, cuyos objetos eran los únicos que brillaban con potencia, en lo que recordaba era un tono grisáceo al igual que sus ojos, rasgados y pequeños.

De pronto, el lugar completo se volvió oscuro, con ambos sujetos presentes. La orquesta sinfónica había desaparecido, y sólo el hombre de capa verde podía distinguir.

El diminuto sujeto levantó las navajas cruzadas sobre su pecho y las extendió elegantemente por ambos costados, dando a entender que _algo_ cortaba a su alrededor. Un haz de viento se formó a partir de esa zanjada uniforme en forma de cruz, al mismo tiempo que el hombre se elevaba, girando habilidosamente y las hojas de sus espadas resplandecientes desgajaban el aire, partiéndolo por la mitad instantáneamente.

Mientras saltaba, el chico podía diferir unos extraños aparatos ubicados por ambos lados a la altura de sus caderas de forma cuadrangular, y de vez en cuando, el individuo sacaba otros sables acomodados por los orificios de ese elemento para nuevamente desgarrar _aquello_ a lo que se enfrentaba.

Tan maravillado estaba por esos movimientos fugaces, que el muchacho en algún punto comenzó a pensar que ese hombre se encontraba dirigiendo una orquesta sinfónica. Al momento de observarlo levantar sus brazos, pensaba en una nota primorosa y duradera en un tono muy grave y bajo, producido por una serie de trombones y contrabajos. Escuchar aquel sonido le ocasionó una descarga eléctrica en su interior, realmente le fascinó.

El hombre daba vueltas por los aires, cortando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, y sus cuchillas formaban una aureola plateada alrededor de su cuerpo. Tras esa acción, el chico interpretó aquella corona refulgente como una composición de notas agudas y aceleradas que eran emitidas por dulces violines de manera escalonada, de arriba hacia abajo, combinadas en cuartinas y corcheas. Los latidos de su corazón se acrecentaron tras ser conquistado por aquellos fastuosos sonidos.

Era la mismísima perfección encarnada en una nota.

Poco a poco comenzó a construir nuevas melodías a partir de aquellos semejantes movimientos, que consideraba eran lo más hermoso que sus ojos podían ver. Aquella selecta afinación cautivaba su alma como un adonis. Cada representación rítmica le hacía creer que sus manos tocaban el cielo y no podía evitar sentirse entusiasmado con la idea de seguir experimentando con esas resonancias.

El sonido de los tambores no quedó atrás tras observar cuando el hombre se inclinaba hacia adelante por los aires, en donde su capucha y sus hebras azabaches revoloteaban por el viento, impulsándose con sus pies y disparándose hacia algún punto fijo, para nuevamente fragmentar algún ente con sus espadas. Imaginó una serie de notas con un tempo rápido y exacto diluyéndose conforme el retumbo se alargaba.

Hasta que de pronto, el hombre se detuvo junto con el resto de la orquesta, y quedó a sus espaldas unos pasos más allá, observando sus espadas y limpiándolas con un pañuelo.

Un silencio sepulcral se adentró en sus tímpanos.

El sujeto guardó sus sables dentro de su equipo, y se volteó, mirando directamente a los ojos del joven.

"_Eren…"_

El muchacho quedó perplejo frente a esa voz predominante que le llamó. Era una voz fuerte, extraña, plana, nítida y fina, pero por sobre todo… preciosa.

¿Cómo es que él sabía su nombre?

Esta era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, el hombre de su imaginación muy pocas veces le había dirigido la palabra antes, y de esas veces, jamás le había nombrado.

El azabache se acercó al joven a paso lento con su semblante asentada en él.

Eren, como se llamaba el muchacho, quedó estupefacto al poder divisar con mayor detalle aquella figura que se le aproximaba. Ese rostro refinado y delicado, blanco como la nieve, le miraba con esos ojos color plata que resplandecían como estrellas. Caminaba minuciosamente con una mirada un tanto extraña… no podía deducir con detalle el tipo de expresión de esa cara neutral, sin embargo… mostraba un aire melancólico, y él, inexplicablemente, no podía evitar sentirse desolado, una punzada se clavaba en su pecho y le apretaba hasta hacerle doler.

No podía comprender por qué un sentimiento tan grande de tristeza invadía su corazón, sintiendo esa necesidad de estar cerca de él y tocarlo.

Cuando la distancia disminuyó y quedaron frente a frente en un espacio muy reducido, ambos sujetos se miraron detenidamente por unos instantes. El muchacho respiraba con premura mientras veía en esos orbes de plata una nostalgia profunda incrustada en su retina. El hombre levantó uno de sus brazos para rodear con una mano la mejilla del joven, trazando con el dedo pulgar su labio inferior lenta y sutilmente. Sintió el cálido contacto rozando su piel, uno que se le hacía conocido y una insondable tristeza lo carcomió apretujando su pecho.

Aquel sujeto avecinó el rostro hacia el del joven, quedando a tan sólo un par de milímetros cerca de sus labios. El aire fogoso topaba con la comisura de su boca y se adentraba por su cavidad entreabierta. No se movió, más bien, se paralizó tras esa repentina acción. Percibió una cálida mano entrelazarse con la suya, apretándola con sus dedos firmemente, hasta que finalmente, la distancia se acortó aún más y sus labios fueron sellados con un suave beso.

Dócil, deleitante, con un sabor agridulce.

Sintió un calor certero invadir sus entrañas, como si su cuerpo fuese a ser reducido a cenizas por esa tenue unión. Se sentía maravillado, como si aquel mundo que imaginaba fuese verdadero, o como si toda penuria hubiese sido disipada y jamás hubiese existido. Una caricia proveniente de esas manos produjo que descarga eléctrica se expandiera por todo su ser, y esos labios comenzaron a saborear los suyos con vehemencia, dejando esos suaves agasajos atrás, siendo sustituidos por una lengua voraz que se adentró en su boca, jugando con la del otro, hasta llegar a revisarle su garganta.

Aquel beso le hizo pensar en una nueva nota musical como la de una campana y una hermosa melodía comenzó a surgir al unísono de sus labios gozando con los otros. Cada ínfimo roce de esas manos con su piel le hacía creer en unos nuevos acordes que resonaban en su mente, y la orquesta sinfónica nuevamente emergía. Esos suaves retoques provenientes de los finos dedos de aquel hombre le hacían estremecer, sentir un calor intenso y un placer exquisito. La banda sonora abrasaba con cada sonido de los instrumentos, de manera estimulantemente enérgica.

El beso continuaba y se hacía cada vez mayor, sus bocas se complementaban entre sí, se ensamblaban, como si dentro de sus ilusiones hubiesen sido hechas para encajar a la perfección, y la sinfonía sobresalía en múltiples armónicos como si fuesen el sonido de ese beso sin control. Sentía que en cualquier momento su pecho le fuese a estallar. No entendía cómo un hombre sacado de su imaginación le hacía sentirse de esa manera, pero poco le importaba, prefería mil veces ser parte de sus bellas ilusiones y no salir de ahí jamás, que sentir el martirio sofocante de una realidad indescriptible.

Pero poco duró aquella vaga idea…

Su mente fue duramente traía a la realidad de una estocada, al momento de oír una voz grave y tosca adentrarse en sus tímpanos.

"_Eres tan hermoso, Eren…"_

Esa voz… ¿De quién era esa voz? Aquella ya no pertenecía a la anterior que había escuchado, esta era más frívola, más aterradora, más escalofriante, más rústica, más… invasora.

La sinfonía de la orquesta había desaparecido por completo, todos los instrumentos se esfumaron, inclusive el sujeto que se hallaba consigo como vapor.

Las cosas se tornaron la nada, todo se había extinguido.

Le aterró saber que estaba solo…

Pero no, tampoco estaba solo.

Lo único que lograba percibir era el silencio ensordecedor de una pequeña habitación, el crujir de una cama, sus manos atadas contra el respaldo de ésta, el dolor de cada arremetida, y esa voz que no dejaba de rebotar en sus oídos.

"_Eren, recuerda que hice esto para que los dos pudiéramos estar juntos y no ser jamás separados…tal como tú lo querías ¿Lo recuerdas?" _

¿Esa voz a quién pertenecía? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué de pronto un horrendo sentimiento de terror se incrustó en su mente?

"_Para protegerte de todas esas personas que se acercaban a ti, para que me amaras a mí y sólo a mí… porque tú dijiste que no necesitabas de nadie mas..."_

Se estaba comenzando a asustar demasiado, y su sangre se heló por completo. Ya no sabía diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. Toda sensación y pensamiento resultaba ser confuso, pareciendo un montón de revoltijos en su cabeza.

"_Por lo que no necesitas el amor de nadie, ni el amor de tu madre, ni de tu padre, ni de tu hermana, ni de tus amigos. Tú sólo necesitas mi amor, y eso es suficiente para ti. Me lo habías dicho reiteradas ocasiones"._

¿El amor por quién? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, él creía que estaba dirigiendo una bella orquesta sinfónica, junto a un hombre que traía paz a su corazón.

Creía estar viendo con sus ojos.

Creía estar cumpliendo sus sueños.

Creía estar amando a alguien.

Creía estar siendo amado.

Creía estar siendo libre.

Creía ser feliz…

"_Te amo, Eren… no me dejes jamás. Quédate aquí conmigo, y se mío, por siempre"_

Todas aquellas palabras pronunciadas por esa voz le causaban un rechazo mortal. Un temor usurpador irrumpía en su mente y le hacían sentir que no era nada, que no era más que un objeto, un harapo sucio y desechable, ni siquiera un ser humano.

Vaya espeluznante sensación que surgió al momento de darse cuenta de su realidad, cuando su cuerpo logró captar que algo pesado se posaba sobre él.

—¡Ah!—Exclamó el muchacho tras sentir una esencia avasallar su interior.

Nuevamente la oscuridad y el dolor formaron parte de su vida. Ya nada veía, estaba sumergido en un rumbo incierto. Su cuerpo temblaba por las arremetidas anteriores, y sentía numerosas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

Eren se contorsionó en sobremanera, poco a poco su consciencia retornaba a su atormentado presente, mientras recobraba el sentido. Pudo darse cuenta de que las cuerdas en sus muñecas le apretaban demasiado y su cuerpo se hallaba completamente desnudo y adolorido.

¿En qué momento sucedió todo eso?

No, él no quería regresar. Quería quedarse en sus memorias, volando en su mente. No quería ser parte del mundo real. No quería sufrir, no quería sentir dolor, no quería llorar.

Él quería reír, ser feliz, disfrutar de la vida, disfrutar de todos los colores del mundo. De cada diminuto detalle, de cada tonalidad, y también de cada sonido efectuado por una nota musical. Quería pensar en su familia, oír sus dulces voces. Volver a hablar con sus amigos. Quería ver al hombre misterioso que se aparecía en sus sueños, que lo amara, que lo protegiera y que lo besara. Que saltara por los aires y cortara todo a su paso, incluyendo su soledad. Que lo distrajera del dolor, que lo aislara de su pesar y que le hiciera sentir paz fuera de ese infierno.

Quería escapar…

Ya no hallaba dónde esconderse, ni dónde refugiarse de ese dolor agudo que su cuerpo experimentaba. Quería que su tortura terminara de una vez… y la única manera en que lo hacía, era pensando en esos bellos ojos grises, brillantes como la luz de la luna.

—Eren…

Pero ahora difícilmente podría regresar de donde su mente provenía. No cuando esa maldita voz resonaba en sus oídos nuevamente. Un horrible escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal cada vez que la escuchaba. Se imbuía en sus tímpanos y repercutía en su cabeza como una resonancia. Grave, prepotente y hasta oscura.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿Serás mío por siempre?

El muchacho enmudeció y su cuerpo se tensó. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados, pues tenía miedo de dar la respuesta equivocada como la última vez que lo hizo ¿Qué podía responder frente a esta situación? Su corazón temblaba cada vez que ese hombre emitía sonido alguno, a tal punto de hacer que su respiración perdiera fuerza y valor.

El hombre sobre él se acercó a su lóbulo izquierdo y lo lamió lentamente con lasciva, lo que produjo que el muchacho removiera su cabeza sumamente asqueado.

—¿Vas a responderme?

Oh, no. Preguntó por segunda vez, nada bueno saldría de eso. Las preguntas consecutivas ya no eran como tales, eran advertencias. Ese hombre mientras más preguntas hacía, peor eran las consecuencias. Debía formular su respuesta rápidamente antes de que _volviese a perder el control._

Pero no sabía que decir, su mente le ordenaba desesperadamente una respuesta ahora, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Aun así, sus músculos faciales no se movían, no eran capaces de pronunciar frase alguna, como si las palabras se hubiesen atorado en su garganta.

El sujeto continuó con su travesía y comenzó a tocar nuevamente el cuerpo del joven, traspasando las manos por sus muslos, para subir por sus caderas hasta llegar finalmente a su torso. El cuerpo de Eren temblaba por el terror, por lo que se revolvió sobre la cama para evitar el repudiable contacto con ese individuo.

—¿Te estás resistiendo, Eren? Sabes lo que eso significa eso, ¿no?

La sangre del muchacho se heló por completo tras oír cuando la voz del sujeto se ensombreció, tornándose gutural. Eren lo sabía, aquella estúpida y minúscula reacción por parte de él provocaría que se desatara lo que para ese hombre se denominaba _desafío_. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que el muchacho había dejado de resistirse como lo hacía en un comienzo. Con cada día que pasaba, sus luchas interminables se hacían menos frecuentes.

Aun así, algo le decía que no podía dejarse someter por completo, por lo que, de vez en cuando y aunque fuese por unos leves instantes, intentaba combatir con el miedo para defenderse lo más que podía. Aquellas clases de actos rebeldes por parte del joven, no eran un desaprovecho para ese hombre, quien más que nunca, usaba esas oportunidades para domarlo y hacerle ver quién estaba al mando como si de un perro se tratase. Realmente le encantaba, era lo que siempre buscaba de aquel chico.

El castaño se arrepentía enormemente por haberlo provocado, aunque fuese de manera inconsciente. Había sido un error para él reaccionar de esa forma, ahora confrontaría las consecuencias. Su respiración se aceleró cuando percibió un frío en todo su cuerpo, en el momento cuando el hombre se le quitó de encima.

Eso era muy malo.

Sintió cuando una mano lo jaló de los cabellos con brusquedad y lo azotó contra el suelo de una estocada, para posteriormente ser arrastrado con furia por el piso. Le dolía, le dolía bastante. Y ese dolor no solamente era físico, sino también emocional. Una sensación de abandono, de soledad, de encarcelamiento, de angustia, de agonía era lo que más se mantenía presente en su alma. Las lágrimas de amargura ya casi no le quedaban, eran lágrimas secas de tanto sufrir.

Oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y después fue lanzado con brutalidad contra el frío suelo que aparentemente era de cerámico. Eren soltó un quejido de dolor tras el impacto. Ninguna de sus extremidades respondía y no era capaz de moverse por el pánico. Sintió unos pasos asomarse con sigilo, por lo que el muchacho pudo suponer que el hombre tenía una sonrisa surcada en sus labios, pues escuchaba una leve sonrisilla maligna haciendo eco en el lugar.

Nuevamente una mano tiró de sus cabellos sin ningún tipo de sutileza, hasta que repentinamente, sintió una gran cantidad de agua empapar su cabeza completa, adentrándose en sus fosas nasales, inundando su paladar y ensordeciendo sus oídos. La corriente acuática por el súbito impacto le impedía respirar, ahogándose entre las burbujas. Tras unos segundos, su cabeza fue sacada hacia la superficie, en donde Eren no desaprovechó la oportunidad para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿Eh, Eren?—Preguntó el sujeto sujetando los cabellos del joven con fuerza, mientras el aliento estampaba contra su oído—¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya?

Eren se encontraba atónito y respiraba con dificultad, tosiendo por el líquido acumulado en su nariz. No mucho tiempo pasó cuando su cabeza nuevamente fue sumergida debajo del agua. Sumido en la desesperación, el muchacho sacudía su cabeza y su cuerpo hacia todos lados, intentando zafarse. Pero le resultaba imposible, la atadura en sus manos le impedía librase de los agarres de aquel tipo con fuerza bestial.

—Voy a dejarte en claro tu posición en este lugar—Sentenció el hombre en un tono severo—Haré que me repitas mil y un veces que me perteneces.

No podía soportarlo más. El chico estaba comenzando a marearse por las embestidas, si no se detenía, quizás hasta lo mataría. Temía, realmente temía que le sucediera. No quería morir todavía, aun le quedaban cosas por hacer en su vida. Todavía debía cumplir sus sueños, regresar a casa, reencontrarse con su familia y amigos, conocer a aquel hombre que se aparecía en sus ensueños…

Pero tal parecía que su inconsciencia estaba pronta a brotar. Su voluntad y juicio estaban decayendo. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, oía cada vez menos, sus sentidos se apagaban… ¿Sería su fin?

"_Oye, mocoso"_

¿Una voz?

El hombre seguía hundiendo su cabeza en el agua, sofocándolo inevitablemente junto con sus gritos desesperados. Se atragantaba con el líquido hasta hacerlo toser y respirar arduamente.

"_Mocoso"_

Aquella voz la percibía lejana y profunda ¿Estaba alucinando? El hombre que lo torturaba comenzó a pronunciar frases difícilmente descifrables por el muchacho. Ya nada oía por cada arremetida. El agua empezó a adentrase dentro de sus fosas nasales y se escurría rápidamente por su garganta hasta hacerlo atrancarse.

"_¡Mocoso, despierta!"_

Esa voz otra vez. Se encontraba muy desorientado y confundido ¿Despertar? En un acto exasperado, levantó su cabeza por unos instantes burlando la fuerza del tipo para saber de dónde provenía esa voz. Pero poco duró su cometido, ya que su cabeza nuevamente fue sumergida. El aire en sus pulmones comenzó a flaquear, y carraspeaba tratando remover el líquido atorado en su garganta.

"_¡Te he dicho que despiertes!"_

¡Maldita sea! De dónde era esa voz. Aquella se oía cada vez más fuerte. Le costaba orientarse, no sabía qué sucedía.

"_¡¿Qué no me has oído?! ¡Despierta de una buena vez!"_

Y como si aquel grito hubiese sido una alarma que por poco llegaba a reventarle los tímpanos, Eren despertó de golpe despegándose de una camilla bruscamente. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que tomaba bocanadas de aire por montones, como si aún estuviese ahogándose bajo el agua. Estaba aturdido y terriblemente espantado, no sabía dónde estaba.

Jadeaba entrecortadamente mientras sus sentidos intentaban estabilizarse, hasta que su respiración poco a poco fue tornándose a la normalidad… ¿Qué sucedía? Le costaba orientarse. Sentía un aroma muy particular bastante indescriptible, como de esterilizadores y productos químicos dentro de lo que percibía era un hospital. Aun así, se encontraba muy exaltado y afligido, su corazón latía con fuerza y su ropa se aglutinaba en su cuerpo como pegamento, sintiéndolo completamente empapado y acalorado por el sudor.

—Así que ya despertaste—Comentó un hombre a su lado que lo observaba detenidamente con los brazos cruzados.

El muchacho sintió una extraña clavada en el pecho al momento de percatarse de su presencia tras oír nuevamente _esa_ voz. Esa misma voz que había escuchado en lo que aparentemente había sido una pesadilla. Se sintió inexplicablemente maravillado y reconoció el sonido de esa voz en cuestión de instantes, pues era similar a la de _él. _El mismo sujeto que se adentraba en sus memorias moviendo sus brazos con destreza como si una orquesta sinfónica dirigiese.

Eren no pudo evitar sentirse conmocionado al escuchar esa voz semejante a la nota de una bella melodía, y su corazón se aceleró fugazmente.

Rivaille, como se llamaba aquel hombre presente dentro de la sala, era un detective de la policía que se dedicaba a inquirir casos relacionados al área del narcotráfico. Pero pese a su profesionalismo, el sujeto se hallaba consternado y fastidiado. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que aquel chiquillo había caído inconsciente, y no había podido continuar con la investigación que hacía más de seis meses se había estado llevando a cabo.

El hecho de que estuviese ahí de pie, dentro de esa habitación de hospital, era precisamente con el motivo de averiguar quién era ese muchacho que había sido encontrado junto a esos hombres semanas atrás, puesto que su identidad aún no había podido ser identificada.

Recordó el momento cuando buscó información.

"_No hay datos disponibles"_

_Ambos sujetos quedaron extremadamente sorprendidos al divisar la frase en la pantalla. La mujer de lentes volvió a mover sus dedos sobre el teclado, verificando si el código que había ingresado era incorrecto. Quedó nuevamente confundida tras ver que la base de datos estaba vacía y que la información solicitada era inexistente. _

—_Es imposible, Rivaille—Expresó la muchacha—Es como si él no existiera. _

_El susodicho exhaló un aire de frustración y se sobó las sienes._

"_Lo que faltaba" Se decía. _

_Todos esos meses de investigación se habían ido por el desagüe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El grupo de hombres detenidos que habían sido atrapados no habían querido confesar su participación en los hechos, estaban siendo respaldados por abogados estatales y no mucho se podía hacer por el momento. Se necesitaban más pruebas._

_Aquel niño podía ser la llave para hallar el paradero de la organización narcotraficante que buscaba, pero tal parecía que todo iba de mal en peor tras presentarse esta situación._

—_¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, Levi?—Inquirió la mujer de cabellos cobrizos—Sin esta información, nos tardaremos demasiado en encontrarlos._

—_Sé que debe haber otra solución, Hanji—Respondió el susodicho—Ya que las huellas digitales de este chiquillo no sirven probablemente por alguna falla del sistema, deberemos preguntar por su identidad directamente._

—_Pero en estos momentos se encuentra inconsciente…—Pronunció con la duda, tecleando nuevamente en un intento de probar por tercera vez algún resultado positivo—¿Y si no coopera?_

—_Lo hará—Aseguró—Y si no lo hace, yo me encargaré de que lo haga._

Había entrado a la habitación con el objetivo de despertarlo, pero jamás pensó que lo lograría. Ahora estaba ahí, con la oportunidad en una mano de por fin hablar con el chico. Sin embargo, el sujeto quedó bastante consternado tras observar cuando el joven castaño apoyaba sus temblorosas manos sobre el colchón de la camilla y tomaba las sábanas de ésta, destapándose raudamente sin importarle los múltiples parches adheridos a su piel o el dolor de todas sus heridas sin cicatrizar, hasta incluso los cables de la máquina de pulso que comenzó a repiquetear en un sonido sordo después de ser desconectados de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso?—Preguntó el hombre arqueando una de sus cejas un tanto desconcertado.

Pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por el aludido. El chico se levantó de prisa de la cama tocando todo a su paso. Extendió sus brazos por el aire como si buscara algo desesperadamente, moviéndolos con dificultad mientras sus manos tiritaban.

—Tú…—Pronunció el muchacho con una voz temblorosa, sus labios secos entrechocaban por la ansiedad—Eres tú…

El azabache abrió los ojos levemente a modo de desconcierto. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era ese chico, ni tampoco entendía su insólito comportamiento. En un acto reflejo, se alejó unos pasos de él a modo de defensa esperando algún ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo acorde el muchacho se le acercaba.

—¿Eres tú verdad? ¿Dónde estás?—Indagó el muchacho alzando sus trémulas manos. Su respiración estaba algo agitada. De sus ojos, unas gotas de lágrimas se asomaban por las orillas y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—Yo sé… que eres tú…

Eren lo sabía.

Durante toda su vida, había estado soñando con un hombre con esa misma voz en diversas situaciones. Aun si se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, algo le decía que aquella persona era la misma que producía esa hermosa voz que repercutía en su mente.

Con todo su esfuerzo, aun con su debilitado cuerpo, caminó con sus lastimadas piernas de manera desesperada removiendo sus brazos por los aires, tratando de hallar a esa persona para tocarla.

Para saber de manera tangible que ese ser existía y que no sólo era obra de su imaginación. Para decirle que durante todo ese tiempo estando encerrado en ese lugar, él había sido su única esperanza para seguir con vida y no rendirse. Para resguardarse del mundo al cual le tenía un miedo incalculable y parecía ser más cruel de lo que él hubiese pensado. Para canalizar el enorme dolor que sentía en esos momentos y para decirle lo mucho que ansiaba conocerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Levi no sabía qué hacer, estaba algo estupefacto por esa repentina acción. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía atraído en cierta forma hacia ese chico, como si lo conociera, como si algo en su interior le dijera que aquel muchacho no era un peligro. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejarse llevar por absurdas suposiciones. Si llegaba el caso de tener que defenderse, lo haría a cualquier costo.

De pronto, el joven moreno se le acercó cada vez más.

—Oye, mocoso—Sentenció el pelinegro levantando sus brazos en signo de que se detuviera, casi al borde de agredirlo si era necesario. No obstante, tras mirar fijamente por unos leves instantes al aludido, pudo darse cuenta de una pequeña característica que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida para el mayor.

Su mirada cambió tras ver con atención los orbes del castaño.

_Él… está ciego._

Y sin darse cuenta, el menor quedó lo suficientemente cerca del azabache para acercar sus manos a su rostro y acariciarlo detenidamente. Posó la palma de sus manos en su mandíbula y comenzó a delinear con sus dedos la piel del sujeto, fina y tersa como porcelana.

—Como lo sospeché—Profirió el castaño con una mueca sonriente en sus labios, sus ojos brillaban por cada caricia que le brindaba—Tu rostro es suave y pulido como las teclas de un piano.

El detective quedó algo confundido por ese comentario. No sabía cómo interpretar aquellas palabras… ¿Alucinación? ¿Trauma? ¿Fiebre? Además de ello, no podía evitar sentirse algo nostálgico en el momento cuando sintió el tibio contacto de los delgados dedos del joven arrasar con su tez blanca.

Aun así…

—Ya basta—Señaló Levi, tomando las manos del moreno y apartándolas de su rostro—Estás delirando…

El muchacho no se separó e insistió, trazando delicadamente su dedo índice y medio por el contorno de su nariz, haciendo que aquel diminuto roce provocara un escalofrío certero recorrer todo el cuerpo del detective.

—Tu nariz, es perfectamente pequeña y respingada, tal como lo imaginé en mis sueños…—Comentó el chico sin vacilación. Estaba convencido que aquella persona era la misma con la que soñaba—Es curva, incrementa como _crescendo_ y desciende perfiladamente como _smorzando._

Rivaille estaba cada vez más desconcertado. Aparte de que no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que el joven le acababa de decir, el hecho de que un sujeto desconocido como aquel se le acercase a tan sólo darle unos ínfimos toques como aquellos, no eran algo que le permitiría a cualquiera, algo especial debía tener ese chico que le hiciera sentirse extrañamente de esa manera. Sin embargo, mostrar algún tipo de signo de debilidad e incertidumbre no era algo que estuviese en la lista de sus principios.

—He dicho que te detengas, mocoso—Dijo cansado el mayor, quitando las manos del chico instantáneamente—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo y la paciencia—Entonó severamente.

El susodicho hizo caso al acto y se detuvo, aun con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El mayor le indicó que volviera a la camilla y se recostara. Definitivamente no tenía tiempo para cosas como esas, pasaría por alto toda esa situación incómoda y comenzaría con su objetivo inicial. Tenía que actuar rápidamente si quería encontrar a esos malditos criminales.

No obstante, antes de que Rivaille alcanzase a decir algo, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta repentinamente enmudeciendo las intenciones del pelinegro en el interrogatorio.

Divisó una figura alta y robusta, perfectamente constituida. Un hombre de cabellos cortos y rubios, de ojos azules profundos como el mar se asomaba por la entrada y caminaba a paso lento con una bata blanca característica de un médico experimentado. Aquel sujeto surcaba una sonrisa apacible en el rostro, mientras cada paso era dado de manera tranquila y serena.

—Irvin—Expresó Levi con un tono de sorpresa pero con una cara neutral, sin ningún tipo de alteración—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Eren, el joven muchacho que se encontraba recostado sobre la camilla, abrió sus ojos en perfectas redondeles y un súbito pánico se apoderó de su corazón al momento de oír el nombre del susodicho. La sangre que se escurría en sus venas dejó de circular y se enfrió repentinamente como un glaciar.

No, no podía ser él…

Pero esos pasos…

—Muy buenas tardes, Rivaille—Pronunció el hombre abiertamente con una voz sumamente grave—Vengo a hacerle un chequeo médico a mi paciente especial.

El cuerpo del moreno dio un sobresalto y sintió que el mundo se le derrumbó encima al momento de oír _esa_ voz. Un profundo terror se incrustó en su cabeza y su cuerpo se tensó como piedra, impidiéndole movilidad alguna. Su estómago no tardó en dar un fuerte retorcijo a tal punto de querer hacerle vomitar.

Por primera vez en su vida, quiso desaparecer con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Así nomás lo dejé, muajaja -risa siniestra-_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Ahora, respondo a aquellos guests que no tienen cuenta._**

**_ola k ase: ¡La seguí! Más vale tarde que nunca x'D Espero te haya gustado :) Gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Poni onii: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que este capítulo también ^^ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Hubo dos personas que se apodaron como Guest, bueno, ya sabrán lo que comentaron ¿no?_**

**__****_(1)Guest: Sí, aquí está la continuación, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

**__****__****_(2)Guest: Así es, Eren es cieguito. Pero te doy el aviso de que él sí puede abrir sus ojitos, más adelante daré más detalles sobre su condición. Muchas gracias por el abrazo x3 Y aquí está la continuación, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :)_**

**__****__****_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

_**pd: ¡Kaon-chan! El fic que te debo va en camino D: Ya voy por la parte que más te gusta, je je je. ¡Te adoro!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Qué tal todos? Aquí esta Carol reportándose con un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**La verdad, no tenía planeado tenerlo tan pronto, sin embargo, así fue, y aquí está.**_

_**Primero que todo, hay algo que quiero aclarar en relación al capitulo anterior, la verdad es que mis escritos no suelen ser muy descriptivos, sin embargo, en el capítulo dos me vi en la necesidad de dar más detalles puesto que me estaba basando meramente de la perspectiva de una persona ciega. Ya conocen el dicho "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras" Si no hay imagen, hay que poner más palabras xD **_

_**De todas maneras, los comentarios siempre los tomo en cuenta, sobre todos los constructivos que me ayudan a mejorar bastante, por lo que les estoy muy agradecida, y si tienen algo que acatar, sugerir o comentar, no duden en decírmelo.**_

_**Este fic va dedicado a mi querida Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille, una maravillosa personita que realmente la quiero mucho y siempre me da ánimos para muchas cosas, a pesar de que ella lo haga inconscientemente. También para todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, son una maravilla de personas y les amo mucho *-***_

_**Quiero agradecer además a mi querida Panquequito por revisarme este capítulo y mandarle saludos muy especiales a ella.**_

_**Respecto al capítulo, esta vez me ha quedado un poco corto puesto que no quise sobrecargarlo, debido a que he dado mucha información necesaria para el desarrollo de la trama, por lo que deben estar atentos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_¿Dónde está mi mente?_

Eren sentía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído del cielo y un inevitable nudo se formaba a la altura de su abdomen, apretujando la boca de su estómago por montones y advirtiendo un vómito ardiente que amenazaba con traspasarlo en cualquier instante. _ÉL_… ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí? No podía ser cierto… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sucedía? ¿Era siquiera real lo que vivía? ¿O estaba soñando todavía? Si esto se trataba de otra de sus enfermas pesadillas, por favor que despertara lo más pronto posible. En un lapsus, el castaño completamente abatido por el terror enterró sus uñas firmemente en las sábanas de la camilla y comenzó a jadear, creyendo que se le estaba acabado el aire, mientras unas vapuleas arcadas eran producidas por el enorme pavor que irrumpía en sus pensamientos, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por los dos sujetos presentes.

Rivaille fue el primero en agudizar su atención en el muchacho, extrañándole el repentino comportamiento que surgió. Veía cómo Eren se abrazaba a sí mismo con su rostro abstraído en el pánico apretujando las cubiertas que sostenía y sus hombros se encogían temblorosamente. No lo entendía muy bien, pero una ligera sensación de intranquilidad predominaba en su mente, algo bastante poco común en él, como si le afectara aunque sea un poco aquella reacción.

—¿Qué le pasa?—Se atrevió a indagar el detective.

Irvin se acercó al muchacho rápidamente y tomó una máscara de oxígeno que colgaba en uno de los costados detrás de la camilla, poniéndola en la boca del joven. Eren sintió cuando _esa_ mano grande y firme tomó su nuca haciendo presión contra la mascarilla y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido audible por ese contacto, sintiendo un calor infalible que ese toque ofrecía quemando hasta el más ínfimo pedazo de su alma, el cual durante su encierro era infaltable en aquellos días dentro de esas frías cuatro paredes que arrebataron su dignidad. Fue entonces cuando una poderosa onda expansiva dentro de su mente comenzó a desbloquear atemorizantes recuerdos…

—Crisis de asma—mintió el ojiazul.

El pecho de Eren subía y bajaba y se comprimía carbonizando todo su ser como fuego ardoroso. Sentía que quería gritar, rogar por misericordia y que alguien le ayudase, pero no podía, era como si su voz se hubiese estancado en su garganta y disipado en cenizas_. _Quería que lo soltara, que se fuera y desapareciera. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hacer nada, estaba inmóvil y ninguno de sus músculos respondía. Esa voz y esa mano habían sido como una puñalada en su consciencia, tenía tanto miedo que su cuerpo no podía captar las señales alarmantes enviadas por su mente como era debido, y por cada hálito de aire se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

El médico observó detenidamente las esperadas reacciones de Eren, pensando en algún método que evitase delatarlo. Rivaille era un buen amigo de Irvin, por lo que no por mera casualidad lo había distinguido entrando a la habitación de su paciente mientras caminaba mirando los televisores de las salas de espera. Aquel médico era cuidadoso, experto en la materia policiaca, pues, él sabía utilizar mejor que nadie el famoso dicho "Mantén a tus enemigos cerca". La enorme confianza que el detective le tenía le permitía siempre estar a _un paso más adelante_…

Lo que el otro no sabía, es que una horrorosa verdad se ocultaba detrás de esa fachada de buen amigo y médico profesional.

—Esto no es bueno, Levi—Advirtió el rubio—Te sugiero que te retires…

—¿Por qué?—Cuestionó arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Nada bueno saldrá de esto—Respondió—Está tan mal que podría llegar a vomitar, y tú sabes lo mucho que eso te desagrada…

El azabache soltó un rugido de asco y asintió, volteándose para dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Para él acatar las órdenes de aquel médico era incuestionable por el respeto y confianza que le tenía a su profesionalismo y sus años de amistad. Sin embargo, Eren, al percatarse de las pisadas que se alejaban cada vez más, sintió una clavada en el pecho haciéndole creer que aquel miedo que lo alejó de su libertad regresaría, y que aquella bella persona que en sus ilusiones lo había cautivado lo abandonaría en un abismo infernal.

No, no quería retornar a ese tormento. No quería quedarse solo, su vida correría peligro y eso le aterraba en sobremanera, por lo que, en un intento exasperado, los músculos del chico reaccionaron de golpe en una última instancia por la adrenalina, permitiéndole tratar de quitarse la máscara que tapaba su boca, sin embargo, Irvin se lo impedía. Intentó remover su cuerpo como podía, buscando la manera de zafarse de él, pero el médico parecía ser más listo, y de una estocada, y sin que Rivaille lo presenciara, dirigió un puñetazo certero estampando contra la boca de su estómago con el objetivo de inmovilizarlo por completo. Eren se quedó sin aliento y sus arcadas aumentaron tornándose terriblemente dolorosas, botando un hilillo de saliva por los bordes de su mentón.

Aquel golpe fue camuflado por el sonido del electrocardiograma el cual aumento junto a las pulsaciones.

—Por cierto—Indicó Levi sin llegar a voltearse—mañana volveré para hacerle unas preguntas a este mocoso nuevamente.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?—Insinuó el médico—Como verás este muchacho no se encuentra en condiciones para…

—Eso lo decidiré yo—Declaró interrumpiéndolo—Por ahora él es la única persona con la cual podría avanzar en mi caso.

Irvin ni se inmutó ante sus palabras, al contrario, lo aceptó sin más.

—Como gustes…

El azabache dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Fue cuando entonces Eren, al escuchar el chirrido del metal ser manipulado, su corazón dio un revuelco por el espanto y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, estiró su estremecido brazo por los aires en un intento de alcanzar al detective y pedirle que regresara sin que pudiese decirle algo con sus propios labios.

Pero toda esperanza depositada con el fin de que no se marchara se esfumó vuelta en humo. Ya era demasiado tarde, Levi ya había traspasado la puerta al momento oír cuando ésta se cerraba.

En aquel instante, mientras el muchacho trataba de retomar el aire apoyando una de sus manos en su vientre, se sentía en la perdición, hundido en un vacío de terror envuelto en llamas, fundiendo su alma y desgajándola a pedazos. Como si el último tesoro que le quedase hubiese sido arrebatado de sus manos. Se sintió nuevamente encadenado en unas cuatro paredes, desprotegido, atado a ese sujeto que parecía jamás lo dejaría. Sus nervios aumentaron cuando se percató de un aire fogoso arañar sus tímpanos estruendosamente.

—¿Me extrañaste, Eren?—Susurró tomando la barbilla del muchacho delicadamente con el dorso de la mano.

El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer hasta su médula espinal tras escuchar esa horrenda voz imbuir en su cabeza, más el leve contacto de su piel. Su cuerpo y mente estaban suspendidos en la incertidumbre, no sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar con claridad y tal parecía que no era capaz de realizar acción alguna en pos de desafiarlo.

—Porque yo sí te extrañé—Comentó—¿La pasaste muy mal? ¿Te hiciste daño? Debiste haber sufrido mucho al haber caminado todo eso solo, de verdad que lo lamento.

Eren creyó sentir como si esas palabras hubiesen sido escupidas y refregadas en su cara con ironía, causándole un enorme rechazo aquella 'sincera' preocupación.

Irvin en cambio, sonreía con malicia, y cómo no decirlo, con ganas. Pensando en lo maravilloso, gracioso o hasta incluso tremendamente ridículo lo que a veces podía llegar a ser el destino. El muchacho había escapado, pero nuevamente había regresado como un imán hacia él. Lo tenía ahí, completamente entregado a su merced, como si la vida hubiese dado un giro milagroso y se lo hubiese devuelto en una bandeja de oro puro. Le resultaba eternamente gratificante el hecho de no haber tenido que hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo por conseguirlo, simplemente se dio, como si todo estuviese previamente preparado. El mismo día que escapó, pero que también extrañamente retornó a él y lo vio entrar inconsciente en su hospital, lo supo. Eso le daba más razones para creer en el amor, _su propio amor._ Realmente creía que estaban predestinados a estar juntos, para que él lo tuviese por siempre, y disfrutara de él todas las veces que quisiera. Oh, la vida a veces era una joya. Ya no importaba si él lo rechazara, no lo quisiera o no lo amara; eso ya no le preocupaba, no ahora, ya que esta prueba era suficiente como para reconsiderarlo todo: Eren estaba plenamente hecho para él.

Acercó su mano a la mandíbula del moreno con sus dedos y la apretó sin cuidado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Eren—musitó el rubio, el susodicho dio un sobresalto al oír su nombre—Algunas veces realmente _odio_ que no puedas verme, para que observes el profundo amor que siento por ti—Retiró los dígitos de su rostro, señalando—Por eso, no puedo permitir que otros se te acerquen.

El cuerpo del joven tembló por el horror, más aún cuando su muñeca fue tomada por esa mano y un fino pinchazo se incrustó en su antebrazo, sintiendo el líquido escurrirse por su circulación. No entendía muy bien qué pasaba, ni por qué sucedía, pero sus dudas fueron prodigadas tan pronto un repentino aturdimiento se fue acumulando en su consciencia.

Quería gritar y preguntar por qué le hacía todas esas cosas. Ya estaba cansado, no quería seguir sufriendo más.

_No más... _

Pero su garganta estaba enmudecida, su cuerpo inmóvil, y para colmo, despierto.

—Tranquilo, Eren—Habló nuevamente el mayor—No me tengas miedo, ya verás que volveremos a estar juntos… tal como tú lo querías.

Esas palabras se enterraron en sus tímpanos como estaca y rebotaron en su mente, siendo comprendidas perfectamente por el castaño. Un enorme sentimiento de culpa asedió cada centímetro de su esencia y los nervios le invadían por doquier.

—Y no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros—Aseguró el rubio, quitándole la mascarilla que tenía puesta y acercándose cada vez más a los labios del joven peligrosamente—Te prometo que así será… por siempre.

**(…)**

Rivaille en el intertanto, sin saber absolutamente nada de la lamentable situación dentro de esa habitación, se dirigía a la oficina de investigaciones para resolver cabos sueltos que lo mantenían al margen del caso. Hacia un par de semanas atrás, cuando atraparon a los maleantes miembros de la organización de narcotráfico que buscaba, el muchacho que había quedado inconsciente después de ser agredido, traía consigo una pequeña libreta que se encontraba entre sus ropas, el cual fue tomado inmediatamente como un elemento de prueba. Para su desgracia, ese insólito cuadernillo terminó siendo ilegible a los ojos del detective, debido a que los caracteres literarios que presentaba resultaron ser un montón de puntos bien marcados que agujereaban cada una de las hojas de éste, por lo que, observando detenidamente aquellos signos, intentó descifrarlos hasta que finalmente llegó a una solución concreta.

"_Braille"_ Mencionó para su sorpresa.

Según lo que él tenía entendido, el lenguaje Braille era un sistema de cifras numéricas y letras del alfabeto para personas con discapacidad visual, sin embargo, desconocía los símbolos. Además, aún estaba puesto en duda si ese chico era definitivamente parte o no de ese grupo criminal. Sin embargo, tampoco se podía tomar por descarte su participación en los hechos, debido a lo poco y nada de información que hubo sido recolectada de él y eso aumentaba considerablemente sus sospechas. Aquello le hizo pensar que ese librillo podría tratarse probablemente de algún código o mensaje oculto en el texto, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de averiguar y resolver esas extrañas escrituras para llegar a una conclusión factible rápidamente.

Por otro lado, también estaba el tema de los testigos que indicaban, según la información proporcionada por los mismos, que aquel muchacho había sido visto por muchas personas arrastrándose por los suelos y afirmándose de las paredes, sumados de los resultados médicos que mostraban heridas y marcas de cicatrices previas a la agresión que el muchacho recibió en aquel callejón. Eso le hacía caer en la duda aún más y muchas de estas evidencias no cuadraban de forma convincente, por ejemplo ¿Por qué ese chico habría sido violentado? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Estaba relacionado de alguna forma con ese grupo? ¿Tendría un propósito oculto para burlar a la policía? Todas esas incógnitas invadían su mente, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que ese muchacho pudo haber sido una víctima más de aquella organización. Era urgente investigar más a fondo para poder conocer la identidad del sujeto y la relación con esos narcotraficantes.

Llegando al departamento de investigación, fue directo rumbo al sector de uno de los tantos edificios distribuidos alrededor del distrito, cuyos fines eran específicos dentro del lugar. Uno de ellos era La Brigada de Apoyo, que no eran más que meras unidades de gestión y de soporte a las búsquedas policiales. Se dirigió a una pequeña oficina ubicada en uno de los pasillos de la facultad técnica y tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que ésta se abrió.

Divisó a un hombre joven alto, de pecas pronunciadas, cabello corto y azulado asomarse por el marco de la puerta.

—Marco Bodt—Pronunció Levi con su ceño fruncido.

—Detective Rivaille…—Contestó el otro muy sorprendido—Estuve a punto de ir en busca de usted, tal parece ser que…

—¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?—Terminó la frase el hombre cruzando sus brazos.

Marco asintió con la cabeza y lo invitó a pasar un tanto nervioso indicándole que tomara asiento mientras esperara, aquel detective de mirada fría siempre hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y eso hacía que le costara mucho lidiar con él. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se negó diciéndole que quería terminar con esto rápido. Fue entonces cuando el joven suspiró y sacó unos papeles que estaban guardados en un mueble grande con una serie de cajones formados en hileras y se los entregó al detective junto con la pequeña libreta de tapa dura roja forrada en un plástico.

—Fue bastante complicado mandar este cuadernillo a traducir…—Comentó el sujeto—Conozco el Braille, pero al parecer la simbología no correspondía a letras ni números, así que no era posible que yo lo hiciera.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó.

—Lo que estaba escrito allí… no era un texto—Indicó rascándose la cabeza—Era una partitura musical… así que lo tuve que enviar con alguien que conociera los símbolos musicales en Braille.

El azabache frunció más el ceño y miró de reojo las hojas con las partituras una por una.

—Sin embargo—Añadió Marco—Pude conocer un nombre escrito en la parte trasera de la tapa.

Levi enarcó una ceja, esperando la respuesta del otro.

—Eren Jaeger—Señaló el sujeto.

El detective meditó unos segundos.

"_Eren Jaeger"_

"_Jaeger"_

Aquel apellido repercutía en su mente.

¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

Podría ser que…

Rivaille entrecerró los ojos.

—Jaeger…—Murmuró el pelinegro—Marco—Le llamó.

—¿D-diga?—Indagó nerviosamente.

—Buen trabajo.

Levi tomó los documentos junto a la pequeña libreta y se dirigió al departamento central rápidamente dejando a un atónito Marco atrás.

Creía conocer ese extraño apellido, lo había escuchado reiteradas ocasiones durante sus investigaciones. No perdía nada con verificar si la información policial clasificada que mantenían en la base de datos tenía alguna clase de relación con aquel muchacho. A pesar de que nulo conocimiento se tuviera de ese chiquillo, estaba la probabilidad de que algo podía tener que ver con el misterioso caso de una chica que hace meses atrás estuvo en un juicio por cargos de asesinatos y narcotráfico, pero que lastimosamente no pudo ser llevada a prisión.

Entrando a la oficina, se arrimó a una computadora desocupada comenzando a escribir en el teclado el nombre del muchacho indicado en los documentos. Sin embargo, al momento de teclear el nombre, tenía la leve sospecha de que no iba a encontrar información alguna sobre sus expedientes, mucho menos su identidad. Y tal como lo esperaba, no había datos relacionados, eso lo dejaba un poco desconcertado.

Pronto deletreó el nombre que había estado pensando hacia unos instantes atrás.

"_MIKASA JAEGER"_

Oprimió '_enter'_ y en la pantalla se plasmó la fotografía de una chica muy joven de rasgos asiáticos y cabellos oscuros.

Observó la lista de la ficha de antecedentes criminales.

Homicidio agravado en múltiples ocasiones.

Aquella mujer era bastante peligrosa y no presentaba similitudes físicas con aquel muchacho sin identidad. Sin embargo, al hacer clic en sus antecedentes personales, las hipótesis que él había formulado estaban comenzando a desenvolverse.

"_Tal como lo sospeché_" Se dijo a sí mismo.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de una persona que no esperaba contactar ese día.

—_¿Diga?—_Contestó una voz femenina.

—Hanji, mueve tu culo hacia acá ahora—Sentenció el detective sin mayores rodeos.

—_¡Pequeñín!—_Exclamó—_Es que hoy es mi día libre, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

—Día libre mi trasero, ven hacia acá, tengo una información importante que darte y necesito que estés aquí en persona.

—_Pero puedes mandármelo por e-mail…_

—Hanji, esto es serio, no hay tiempo. Ven ahora—Fue cortante.

—Ah… pero Levi…—Se quejó unos momentos, sin embargo, tras unos leves segundos, accedió—De acuerdo, voy para allá.

El pelinegro colgó su teléfono y observó nuevamente la pantalla, divisando dos fotografías de unos individuos sumados en la lista junto a la de la chica.

"_Eren Jaeger, tal parece ser que escondes más secretos de los que pensé"_ Comentó para sus adentros.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Más adelante se revelarán muchos misterios, y ya verán que Erencito podrá ser feliz :'c Ya comenzará un romance entre Levi y Eren, todo a su debido tiempo. Por lo que no me pidan lemon al inicio de la trama cuando los protagonistas apenas se conocen y uno presenta traumas y signos de abuso D: Pero les prometo habrá mucho amor más adelante. Sean pacientes._**

**_Quiero agradecer además a todos los reviews, favorites y follows que me dejaron. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, sobre todo con sus críticas constructivas y testamentos que me hacen verdaderamente feliz._**

**_Respecto al apellido de Mikasa. ¡Sí! Lo sé, ya sé que originalmente ese no es el apellido de Mikasa, pero ya sabrán por qué le cambié el apellido más adelante._**

**_Ahora me despido._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_PD: Antes de que Pau me fulmine, quisiera avisarles que la página Rivaille X Eren ha resurgido de las tinieblas y se encuentra nuevamente disponible en Facebook como Rivaile X Eren Fan. Es hermosa esa página, visitenla, no se arrepentirán ^^_**

**_PD2: ¡Kaon-chan! Sigo avanzando tu fic *-* Sabes que te re adoro mujer y espero haberte dejado loca con ese spoiler que te di xD _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal mundo? Aquí Carol reportándose.**_

_**Primero que todo, quería darles el aviso que al fin estoy de vacaciones, ¡yey! Por lo que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir.**_

_**Bueno, este fic está dedicado a Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille, una muchacha linda y hermosa que la quiero un montontote y que cada día me enorgullece más por lo lejos que ha llegado -se suena la nariz con lágrimas en sus ojos de la felicidad- ¡Linda! ¡Has crecido tanto! ¡Te adoro!**_

_**Un saludo especial a Panquequito, quien nuevamente me ha ayudado con sus opiniones de dioses y que siempre me guía por el buen camino porque soy una insegura de miercale Dx ¡Gracias por siempre ayudarme, hermosa! ;w;**_

_**Bueno, bueno. En este capítulo no sé si sufrirán un poco, pero déjenme decirles que el amors ya viene pero que se desarrollará al propio ritmo de la historia. Cualquier consulta, ovación, fangirleo, lluvia de tomates o queja no duden en dejarme review.**_

_**También quería pedirles un favorcillo muy grande, es para un concurso de mis sobrinitos pequeñitos ;C sólo denle clic "me gusta" a esta página, y si lo hacen pues, prometo darles el fic más hard del siglo :'D**_

_** www . facebook (punto) com /photo . php?fbid=562043420543592&set=a.562043340543600.1073741835.473278419420093&type=1&theater**_

_**Antes de partir un sensual:**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_¡Devuélveme mi vida!_

La puerta de la oficina fue abierta casi como un susurro. Rivaille dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada, divisando la silueta de su compañera Hanji que sujetaba la manilla con una expresión en evidente disgusto.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Levi sin molestarse en saludar.

—Nada—Contestó fríamente—¿Qué era lo que urgentemente necesitabas? —Preguntó la mujer cerrando la puerta instantáneamente.

—¿Notificaste a la central en relación al asunto de ese chiquillo?—Fue directo al grano, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Hanji denotó desconcierto frente a esas palabras.

_¿Cómo?_ Se preguntó.

De pronto, como si su molestia por haber sido llamada a tener que ir a su trabajo en su día libre se hubiese disipado, se acercó al detective un tanto abatida por la situación.

—¿Qué no te llegó mi mensaje?—Cuestionó la chica.

—¿Te estaría preguntando esto si así hubiese sido?—Rugió el pelinegro fastidiado, situando las manos en sus piernas.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro, rascándose la cabeza. Esa respuesta era suficiente como para demostrar que Levi no estaba enterado.

—La central no había recibido informes de que los datos del chico hayan sido borrados—Confesó.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Al llegar a reportar lo sucedido sobre el tema de la huella digital… ésta identificó a otra persona en los expedientes.

Levi abrió los ojos levemente.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Viste claramente que no salía absolutamente nada en la base de datos.

—No lo sé, tal parece ser que los datos originales del muchacho puede que hayan sido modificados recientemente. Pero desconozco el motivo por el cual no nos salió nada cuando buscábamos su identificación. Aparte de eso—Añadió acomodándose los lentes—la central no estaba enterada de esto tampoco, sólo ayer lo supieron.

Levi estaba desconcertado.

Para él le era bastante extraño que la central haya tardado tantos días en darse cuenta de que los expedientes de una persona desaparecida hayan sido modificados hasta la fecha. Eso resultaba imposible, nadie tenía acceso a los documentos policiales para alterar la información salvo el departamento de informática. Además, toda investigación habida y por haber era notificada de inmediato y compartida a tiempo real, jamás había algo que quedara fuera.

A no ser que alguien dentro de la policía estuviese involucrado para mantener silencio…

—¿Han comenzado a investigar al respecto?—Indagó Levi.

—Sí, pero no me fío mucho de ello—Expresó la mujer—Probablemente alguien miembro de la central está tras este caso respaldando la identidad del chico. Sin embargo, desconozco qué habrá pasado después ya que hoy era mi día libre—Recalcó de mala gana, mirando fijamente al azabache.

—Como sea—Profesó Levi restándole importancia a las últimas palabras de la mujer—Sólo sabemos una cosa: alguien debe estar protegiendo los antecedentes personales de ese mocoso. No sabemos el motivo, pero seguramente todo eso debe tratarse de esa organización.

Hanji meditó unos momentos con el dorso de la mano apoyado en su mentón. Se le hacía muy extraño todo. En primer lugar, estaba en duda si aquel muchacho era miembro o no de ese grupo narcotraficante que atrapó noches atrás. Comenzando por los resultados médicos que señalaron la ausencia de síntomas o presencia de narcóticos en su cuerpo, mucho menos en su ropa. Por el contrario, presentaba quemaduras, signos de maltrato, violencia, y desnutrición. Por otro lado, estaban las investigaciones policiales, las cuales no encontraron ningún rastro de drogas ilegales en alguna parte del lugar de los hechos, por ende, no había pruebas que delataran al joven. No obstante, el total desconocimiento de su identidad lo dejaba puesto en la incertidumbre, además, los sujetos en prisión preventiva indicaban que no conocían al chico, pero tampoco se podía estar seguro de su veracidad al respecto.

Se preguntaba ¿Habrá sido carnada? ¿Algún acto para burlar a la policía? ¿O simplemente fue mera coincidencia encontrar a ese chiquillo ahí?

—¿Has logrado sacar más información de ese niño?—Preguntó la de cabellos cobrizos.

El detective sacó una libreta roja con una serie de papeles que fueron entregados a las manos de su compañera. La mujer observó de reojo las hojas que no parecían ser más que unas simples partituras musicales una por una hasta que se detuvo en un nombre característico que la dejó atónita.

—¿Eren Jaeger?—Inquirió nuevamente.

—Es lo único que he logrado saber de él, sin embargo, puse su nombre en la lista y no fui capaz de…

—¡Espera Levi!—Interrumpió alzando su mano mientras su vista repasaba el nombre del joven, su mente tuvo una especie de deja vù por unos momentos—Este nombre, lo he escuchado antes…—Miró fijo al detective—Si no mal recuerdo, este es el muchacho que fue reportado por los medios de prensa reiteradas ocasiones hace más de diez meses… ¡Estuvo en la lista de desaparecidos!

El azabache, por su lado, expresó confusión y asentó su mirada en la mujer, procesando aquella frase detenidamente.

—Y eso no es todo—Agregó Hanji—Según lo que tenía entendido, su familia había gastado una gran suma de dinero en su búsqueda, y si no mal recuerdo…—hizo una pausa, pensativa—Aquella familia manejaba una empresa de farmacéuticos, sin embargo, quebró hace algún tiempo atrás, aunque actualmente la compañía ha sido nuevamente retomada.

De pronto, aquellos cabos sueltos que mantenían a Levi en la incertidumbre, parecieron comenzar a unirse uno por uno y su hipótesis planteada con anterioridad fue poco a poco teniendo más sentido.

—La famosa compañía de farmacéuticos, tal como sospeché—Murmuró—Cuatro ojos, necesito que veas esto—Señaló el detective tomando el mouse de la computadora.

Hanji se acercó a la pantalla y divisó un nombre bastante peculiar que le llamaba la atención.

—¿Mikasa Jaeger?—Preguntó la pelirroja, meditando unos momentos—¿La muchacha asiática narcotraficante que jamás se ha podido llevar a prisión?

—No sólo eso—Movió el ratón y dio clic a su ficha de nacimiento, en donde las imágenes de dos personas aparecieron simultáneamente—Observa bien a estos dos individuos.

—Grisha Jaeger y Carla Jaeger…—Musitó la mujer leyendo atentamente sus expedientes que también indicaban crímenes de narcotráfico. Abrió sus ojos e inhaló aire en asombro—Levi, no me digas que…

—Estas son sólo suposiciones, pero si te fijas bien, los rasgos físicos de ese chico con estos sujetos son similares. La otra hija de ellos es adoptada, su apellido era Ackerman, pero fue cambiado al momento de tener su custodia—Indicó con su dedo índice en la pantalla—Además, sus expedientes muestran actividad criminal durante los últimos siete meses.

—El tiempo exacto donde su compañía quebró…—Comentó Zoe—Espera, eso quiere decir que…

Sin embargo, Hanji se vio interrumpida por el sonido estruendoso de la puerta que fue abierta repentinamente, vislumbrando la figura de un exhausto Marco que se sujetaba de la moldura de la entrada.

—Señor, me había olvidado informarle que su compañera Hanji le había dejado un recado y…—Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el joven de pecas se vio sorprendido al distinguir a los dos sujetos que lo miraban con seriedad. Hanji por un lado rascándose la barbilla y Levi por el otro, palmeándose la frente—Uh… lo siento, mejor me retiro—Marco se disculpó con la mano en su nuca mientras cerraba la puerta sutilmente.

El azabache dejó salir un suspiro por esa molesta interrupción y se levantó de su silla tomando el libro y los papeles en su mano.

—¿A dónde vas?—Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Deberé de reportar esta situación a la brigada de personas desaparecidas—Profirió dirigiéndose a la salida—Me sorprende que no hayas reconocido a ese niño al momento de verlo, mujer loca. Nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este embrollo.

—¡Hey, qué iba a saber yo!—Exclamó molesta—Lo que más me deja consternada es el hecho de que no haya sido reconocido por los civiles.

Levi se detuvo y se volteó a mirar a su compañera desconcertado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si la familia de ese niño había gastado una fortuna en buscarlo a tal punto de que su compañía quebrara, su rostro por lo menos debiese ser conocido gracias a los medios de prensa. Entonces, ¿Por qué no pudo ser identificado por alguna persona? Más aún estaba el hecho de que sus datos personales reales no se encontraban en el registro, por lo que ¿Con qué propósito fueron modificados? Si sus suposiciones eran correctas y ese muchacho tenía relación alguna con esa familia, eso significaba que alguien intentaba mantener oculto a ese niño por conveniencia propia.

Considerando que, a partir de las pruebas médicas expuestas, el joven había presentado heridas graves por todo su cuerpo, previas a las que sufrió por ese grupo de hombres, se podía deducir que aquel muchacho estaba en contra de su voluntad. Fue entonces cuando una idea escalofriante surgió.

—Secuestro…—Mencionó el detective un tanto estupefacto.

—¿Secuestro? —Inquirió la mujer sorprendida.

—Hanji, no hay tiempo, debemos movernos de inmediato, ese niño corre peligro—Profesó alarmando a la susodicha—Su caso técnicamente no nos correspondería a nosotros por ser una persona desaparecida, no obstante, él es una gran pista para nuestra investigación. De momento, requerimos más información de sus antecedentes. Tendré que regresar a ese hospital.

—Pero Rivaille—Objetó—¿Crees que ese niño tenga las facultades mentales suficientes para responder correctamente?

—No tenemos más opciones, de todas formas, si resulta ser una víctima de secuestro, deberá ser evaluado psicológicamente para conocer su estado de salud mental—Rebatió—Debemos actuar rápido. Busca a Jean Kirschtein de la Unidad de Investigación—Ordenó apuntando con el dedo—Ve y dile que es urgente porque necesitamos hallar con el paradero de Mikasa Jaeger.

Hanji arrugó el entrecejo.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué me llamaste para que viniera.

Levi alzó una ceja tomándose unos segundos para responder.

—Sabes que no doy información confidencial por teléfono, mucho menos por Internet, ya deja de quejarte.

La mujer cobriza continuaba destinándole una mirada importuna. Rivaille se sobó las sienes completamente fastidiado.

—Te lo compensaré, loca—Señaló—Ahora mueve tu trasero a hacer lo que debes hacer.

Hanji sonrió complacida y asintió con la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos al más bajo.

—Buen chico—Expandió su sonrisa, mientras Levi frunció el ceño doblemente hastiado, quitándole la mano de encima.

**(…)**

Él era alguien grande, muy grande. El mundo se le hacía pequeño frente a sus pies, y todo a su alrededor lucía como un campo abierto colmado de pastizales y tierras áridas en donde a la cercanía podía apreciar una gran cantidad de árboles altos e inmensos. Sus pisadas se oían como enormes estruendos que se enterraban en el suelo llegando a quebrantarlo ¿Acaso estaba soñando otra vez? Nuevamente estaba teniendo otro de esos locos sueños, en los que corría como un enorme monstruo y luchaba contra otros seres semejantes a él. No siempre era así la verdad, algunas veces él también era un ser pequeño que volaba por los aires utilizando un extraño aparato ubicado en sus caderas, y otras, se deleitaba de su querida orquesta sinfónica.

Podía ver que se movía ágilmente, adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque. Tal parecía que por el tamaño de su cuerpo, de vez en cuando debía derribar los troncos de los árboles que se obstaculizaban en su camino.

Quizás tenía algo de prisa.

Y es que al parecer, algo distinto sucedía. Tenía la leve sensación de que esta vez no estaba persiguiendo a nadie. Era él el que estaba siendo seguido.

Volteó hacia atrás, y divisó un grupo numeroso de pequeñas personas corriendo a caballo que efectivamente lo perseguían encolerizados.

"_¡No dejen que escape!"_ Exclamaba uno a voz vivaz.

Los caballos comenzaron a cabalgar más rápido.

Maldición, lo estaban alcanzando.

Miró hacia ambos lados y logró distinguir una especie de pasadizo a su costado. Entró sigilosamente por ese camino, burlando la persecución de sus aparentes enemigos. Las personas se dieron cuenta de inmediato, pero los caballos doblaron con dificultad provocando que se retrasaran.

Excelente, aquel grupo de individuos poco a poco se iba quedando atrás.

Lograría escapar, definitivamente lo lograría.

Sin embargo, al momento de girar la cabeza hacia adelante, hubo uno que logró tomarlo desprevenido.

Un hombre de cuerpo pequeño pero perfectamente esbelto se encontraba volando a través de un equipo que era sostenido por unos cables. Sus manos sujetaban unas filosas espadas mientras que su rostro denotaba una clara expresión de furia incomparable.

Aquel sujeto… ya lo había visto.

Él era…

"_¡Eres un maldito traidor, Eren!"_

El chico quedó sorprendido, era _esa_ voz. Sin embargo, aquel tono ya no sonaba sereno como otras veces, ni tan tranquilizador. Se oía molesto, angustiado, sumergido en la ira. Eso lo dejó alarmado.

De un suspiro, el hombre apareció frente a sus grandes ojos enterrando sus sables al interior de estos. Todo se tornó oscuro y el muchacho, con su grande boca, soltó un rugido feroz, cayendo inevitablemente de espalda al suelo.

"_Jamás te lo voy a perdonar"_ Proliferó aquella voz _"Jamás"_ Repitió.

Las palabras pronunciadas por esa voz le causaban una sensación de dolor en el pecho, como una clavada punzante.

"_Eren…"_ Le llamó esa voz "_¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Hacer qué? No entendía lo que sucedía.

"_Dime por qué"_ Ordenó.

Aquella frase le resultaba confusa ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

"_¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!"_

Antes de que alcanzara a deducir qué estaba pasando, su consciencia retornó a la realidad de una estocada, despertando asustado, con su corazón casi en la garganta.

Respiraba con fuerza, mientras poco a poco sus sentidos regresaban a su cuerpo, percibiéndolo húmedo y pegajoso nuevamente producto del sudor.

Otra vez había tenido esa horrible pesadilla.

Alzó la mano hasta su frente, sintiendo la viscosa acuosidad impregnada en su piel que le llegaba hasta sus cabellos, y deslizó la palma de su mano sutilmente hasta su mentón, bastante aturdido.

Normalmente era así, aquellos mal sueños se desenvolvían como dolorosas secuelas, haciéndole despertar muy abatido, sumada para colmo de una horrible jaqueca que le mataba.

Estaba un poco desorientado y se sobaba los párpados intentando espabilarse. El aroma característico de hospital se introdujo lentamente a través de sus fosas nasales, encontrándolo extravagantemente único y sin igual.

Repentinamente, sus dedos se detuvieron y de un pestañeo, su mente recordó todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una sensación horrible de temor invadió su corazón.

"_Tranquilo, Eren, no me tengas miedo, ya verás que volveremos a estar juntos… tal como tú lo querías_"

Ese hombre, ese maldito hombre lo había encontrado nuevamente. Estaba ahí, en ese hospital, vigilándolo, observándolo, acechándolo. De tan sólo pensar en él le traía escalofríos, no quería ni siquiera pensar qué es lo que haría con él una vez volviera a aparecer.

Tenía que escapar.

Se levantó con prisa de la camilla por la adrenalina, ignorando los múltiples cables unidos a su pecho y brazos, sin siquiera importarle la dirección en la cual se dirigía, sólo pensaba en huir. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió su cuerpo endemoniadamente pesado ¿Qué ocurría? Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó directo al suelo impactándose contra el frío cerámico y terminando de boca pegada en éste. El suero y el electrocardiograma tambalearon junto a su desplome hasta llegar a caer. Se mordió los labios accidentalmente llegándole a sangrar, saboreándose la boca por completo mientras sus brazos apenas tenían la fuerza suficiente para impulsarse hacia arriba. Todo su cuerpo sentía débil.

Se desesperó en sobremanera, derramando lágrimas en descontrol. Comenzó a arrastrarse por las gélidas baldosas con sus endebles brazos, tratando de arrimarse contra alguna pared o algo que le permitiera sujetarse.

Debía hacerlo antes de que alguien entrase por la puerta, antes de que lo atraparan, antes de que intentasen arrebatarle su libertad. Ya no confiaba en nadie, tenía miedo del mundo, tenía miedo de ser nuevamente apresado. Ahora sólo pensaba en su familia. Quería encontrarla, abrazarla, pedirle disculpas por el terrible _error_ que cometió y resguardarse en ella para sentirse protegido.

Escurrió sus manos por el suelo intentando tomar algo que le permitiera levantarse. Algo logró alcanzar al momento de tocar una especie de género. Paseo su mano por esa extraña tela sintiendo un tibio contacto con su piel. La agarró y rodeó ese algo con sus dedos, preguntándose qué podría ser. Siguió repasando ese fino lienzo, subiendo lentamente hasta que su mente reaccionó de golpe.

Una pierna.

—¿Qué haces ahí, mi pequeño Eren?

Al escuchar esa voz, sintió un nudo en su garganta y todas sus conexiones sensitivas se desconectaron, quedando casi ensordecido con una especie de pitido en sus oídos. Por poco y ese súbito pánico lo haría desmayar.

_¿Por qué justo ahora?_ Se preguntó.

Por la sorpresa apenas podía quitar su mano que sujetaba el pantalón del sujeto. Los labios del muchacho temblaban, no era capaz ni siquiera de emitir palabra alguna y su mente se volvió un caos, en el cual su cuerpo era el que más terminó siendo el perjudicado, impidiéndole moverse.

—Muchas gracias por avisarme, Nanaba—Habló el hombre con una voz apacible.

El muchacho quedó perplejo, ese hombre era un experto en pasarse de hipócrita. Y mucho más estupefacto estaba, al no haber podido percibir la presencia de otra persona dentro de la habitación. Su desesperación le había nublado sus sentidos.

¿En qué momento habían aparecido esas personas?

—No hay de qué, Doctor—Una voz femenina respondió—Ahora, si me disculpa, me retiro, puede _seguir con lo suyo._

Eren, al oír esas pisadas que se marchaban, nuevamente su llanto de auxilio se atoró en su tráquea, como si sus cuerdas vocales hubiesen sido reducidas a la nada. Intentó gritar lo más que pudo, pero sólo un ínfimo susurro seco logró atravesar su conducto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar considerablemente al sentir el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse.

_¿Por qué no puedo gritar?_ Se dijo para sus adentros.

Las lágrimas amargas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, más aún cuando sintió esas pisadas acercarse y él no mucho podía hacer al ser víctima del miedo.

El joven dio un brinco del susto al sentir cuando esos grandes brazos tomaron su cuerpo, depositándolo nuevamente sobre la camilla. Esas manos, esas condenadas manos que muchas veces se habían dado vueltas mil y un veces por todo su cuerpo le hacía sentir asqueado. Un sinfín de memorias tormentosas se hacía presente dentro de su mente cada vez que sentía ese repudiable contacto contra su piel. La sangre se le heló por completo y creyó que su corazón se le iba salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué es todo este desastre que has dejado, Eren?—El hombre soltó al chico y recogió los objetos del suelo, dejándolos en su lugar mientras Eren permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama, tragando sonoramente y mordiéndose el labio inferior de lo diminuto que se sentía.

Creía sentirse como un miserable muñeco de diversión, como una cosa, un desecho inservible o un ente cualquiera, menos un ser humano.

El hombre tomó los cables del electrocardiograma, comenzando a desenrollarlos.

—Has sido un muy mal chico por habértelos quitado, por ello—Sonrió con malicia—Le daremos un uso especial, ¿qué te parece?

El joven castaño no sabía a lo que el sujeto se refería, pero sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: cuando ese tipo comenzaba a hablar así, nada bueno se traía entre manos.

—¿Q-qué… me va a… hacer? —Habló el muchacho por fin, con una voz agria, trémula y casi inaudible. Su respiración se oía entrecortada y una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente.

El médico no respondió, simplemente tomó los brazos del menor y los amarró sin piedad con los cables de la máquina. Eren se contorsionó ante ese brutal tacto con el miedo entre sus venas, y se removió de la camilla tratando de zafarse. Apenas podía soltar algún chillido de su garganta, parecía que no le quedaba voz para gritar, la sentía seca y amarga. En lugar de eso, su aliento se agitó mucho más tratando de soltarse en vano de los agarres de su agresor.

—Quédate quieto—Ordenó la voz ronca de ese sujeto, la cual resonó punzantemente como una daga para los oídos de Eren, quien, por el terror, se paralizó, dejando de moverse—Muy bien—Susurró complacido.

Al momento de terminar de atar sus brazos, el hombre se posicionó peligrosamente sobre el joven y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su tez morena lentamente mientras esa boca saboreaba su cuello con lasciva. El muchacho, sumido en el miedo y pánico, se sentía débil y asqueado, teniendo que soportar cada cada caricia y toqueteo efectuado por esos ásperos y largos dedos. Los cables apretaban sus muñecas dolorosamente, y con mucha suerte podía moverse.

Eren comenzó a llorar en silencio, aguantando los manoseos que se situaron debajo de su ropa.

Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de Eren, tal vez por algún tipo de acto automático de defensa y protección, o por el sumo y acre terror que invadía su ser, perdió la sensibilidad total de su alrededor, dejando de sentir absolutamente todo. Su tacto era inexistente, su olfato era la nada misma, y su oído no era capaz de captar algún sonido aparente. Pensó estar flotando en un abismo sin fin, desconociendo si estaba vivo o muerto.

Lo último que su cuerpo alcanzó a percatar, fue cuando sus piernas fueron abiertas de par en par, y más adelante, todo se transformó en un vacío.

**(…)**

Por otro lado, Levi se dirigía rápidamente hacia el hospital. Había reportado la situación como era debido a la central. Sin embargo, aún faltaban pruebas que pudiesen corroborar con el caso correctamente, ya que, según lo que su jefe le hubo mencionado, no podían basarse en meras especulaciones incompletas y desconcertantes. El detective sugirió una investigación interna en el departamento policial producto de la falsificación de los antecedentes del muchacho, como también podía suceder con otros documentos confidenciales que ponían en riesgo todas otras investigaciones, habidas y por haber.

Ahora iba directo rumbo al hospital con las manos vacías, sin ningún tipo de información factible, salvo ese extraño libro en sus manos. Si sus hipótesis eran correctas y algo que ver tenía el chico con los expedientes de esa familia junto a esa organización, podría descubrir su identidad y así arrimar con esa banda criminal.

Por lo que ahora quedaba una sola cosa por hacer. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su teléfono móvil y marcó el número rápidamente, esperando que su llamada fuera contestada.

—_¿Diga?_ —Habló la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Petra, necesito que me hagas un favor—Pronunció el pelinegro sin perder el tiempo en preguntas innecesarias.

El misterioso caso de Eren Jaeger, el muchacho sin identidad. Tenía la sospecha de que algo malo sucedería, no sabía por qué, pero debía estar preparado.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Pronto, pronto, el amor se aproxima. Pero deben esperar Dx A partir del próximo capítulo nuestros amados protagonistas podrán conocerse más :3_**

**_Quería agradecerle a todos los favs, follows y reviews que me han dejado. Realmente los aprecio._**

**_Ahora, respondo a mis queridos anónimos:_**

**_Tetsu: Me alegro que te guste la trama, me hace feliz que así sea. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :3 Lamento haberme tardado un poco, pero estuve con mis exámenes finales y bleh. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Además, agradezco que te guste mi forma de narrar. Eso me potencia a mejorar cada día más. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_En cuánto a la actual temática del fic, sí, estoy consciente de que es algo cruda. Es por eso que no quiero ni pienso dar con el lemon en situaciones de abuso con Eren, pues encuentro que es suficiente con "lo que se da a entender". De todas maneras tampoco me quiero extender demasiado con lo que sufre, lo que menos quiero es que esto parezca un tema tomado a la ligera y que las cosas sucedan porque sí, t_****_odo tiene un motivo, puesto que _**me he preocupado mucho en investigar a fondo este tipo de casos. Quizás he destruido un poco la esencia de Irvin en este fic, pero les comunico que es así sólo con Eren. Con el resto del mundo y el universo, sigue siendo como lo suelen conocer. Haberlo puesto así en esta historia fue una decisión personal mía e intencional (además soy bastante principiante en FF, por ello la opinión del lector me es sumamente importante). En cuanto al lemon en sí, no me pidan lemon D: mucho menos ahora. Necesito que aprendan a considerar un poco lo que es el contexto de una trama, es imposible poner lemon en una historia con una persona que es víctima de abuso. Estoy pensando añadir muchas escenas románticas, lindas y todo pero al propio ritmo de la historia, ¿vale?

**_Por otro lado, quería darles el aviso que, Fanfiction tiene problemas sociales y está teniendo ciertos problemillas con los comentarios anónimos, por lo que si tienen algún problema, posteen varias veces hasta que les funcione._**

**_De paso también quería hacerles publicidad a la página en Facebook Levi X Eren Fan, cuya anterior ha sido nuevamente bloqueada, han habido algunas personas que denuncian imágenes inofensivas de manera mal intencionada. Por favor, gente, hay muchas formas de pedir las cosas, ok? Si no les gusta lo que les sale en sus inicios, simplemente oculten todo lo que aparece en la página y santo remedio. Sino, abstenganse de darle "me gusta" porque sé lo que es para mi querida administradora Pau tener que lidiar con eso como un horrible dolor de trasero. Y_****_o en lo personal me divierto mucho en esa página y la gente es muy agradable. No se arrepentirán de unirse, se sentirán como en casa -corazón gay-._**

**_Sin nada más que decir, me despido._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


End file.
